The Sun & The Moon
by KyuubiLover100
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga bumped into at freshmen orientation, and for the last three years, neither of them had the confidence to speak to one another. But it's finals, they're both sleep deprived, he's had too much caffeine, she's a nervous wreck, and they're dying to have an actual conversation beyond, "Hi..." #NHFD/2018
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note** : Hello lovely readers, I was asked to participate in NaruHina Fluffy Day – Indonesia this year which is from May 8 to May 15. Last year, I only posted a one-shot entitled **The Day He Met Her** but, this year I decided to do a miniseries consisting of eight chapter to fill the whole week! So, as always, I hope you enjoy!

 **The Sun & The Moon: Chapter 1 – "Hi…"**

He downed another shot of espresso, his fifth so he could continue to stay away during his graveyard shift at his campus' café and lounge. He tossed the paper cup into a nearby trash can that was close to overflowing with similar cups, his other co-workers hunched over counters with their noses buried in textbooks and flipping through coffee-stained notebooks. 

_Caffeine_ , the appropriately named 24/7 café and lounge that rest in the heart of Konoha University's Hub, contained the usual pack of students who needed elsewhere to study. There were those who had roommates who decided to partake in extracurricular activities without telling their roommates and said roommates arrived at their door with a sock on the handle. Others needed to get out of their room because it smelt like they hadn't showered in days (and more often than not, they hadn't showered in days). And then there were those who just needed some coffee to stay awake long enough to cram five weeks' worth of material in less than eight hours before exams.

Uzumaki Naruto was no exception to that cramming rule, but he was unlucky enough to get stuck pulling a double shift at _Caffeine_. Despite arguing with his boss, he got stuck with the graveyard shift. Now he was stuck studying for his finals while struggling to stay awake and wondering if he could die from a caffeine overdose. 

"Excuse me?"

The voice was too soft for a sleep-deprived college student who was desperate to pass. He looked up and saw a new face. Well, she wasn't new to him, but she was new to the group of night owls who hung around _Caffeine_ pass two in the morning. He'd seen her around campus plenty of times and spotted her in the library when he was trying to find a place to nap. But before that, he remembered having bumped into her at orientation three years ago. Neither of them was paying attention, and in typical cinematic fashion, they crashed into one another. 

"Hi…" He stood with his back a little straighter now and was quietly hoping he didn't look a complete mess. He cleared his throat and spoke again, "Hi."

"Hi." She wore a small but sweet smile on her lips as she returned the greeting.

He stared at her a bit. She had navy blue hair that was tied back into a ponytail but still ended just above her waist with lavender colored eyes and pale skin. He remembered her name: Hyuuga Hinata. He then remembered where he was and what his job was and tapped the register awake. "Sorry. What can I get you?"

"Venti iced green tea lemonade please, half the ice," she ordered.

He nodded and tapped her ordered in. "Anything else?"

"Do you have any cinnamon rolls left?" she questioned in almost a whisper.

"Cinnamon roll?" he repeated and watched her nod. He glanced over to the display case and didn't see. He was sure there was one there a while ago, and it hadn't sold because he'd been at the register since ten last night. He looked at her. "We have on left." 

"I'll take it then," she said as she fished out her wallet and pulled a few bills from inside.

"Five dollars and thirty-five cents," he informed her before taking the cash from her. He counted it out and gave her back her change before handing her her receipt. He picked up a venti-sized up and almost began writing. He stopped himself and looked at her. "Name?" 

"Hinata," she answered.

He nodded and wrote her name on the cup. He never hated his handwriting more than he ever has before. "Give me a minute," he said before putting the cup down on the counter and slipping into the breakroom. Sitting at the table, half-awake, was Inuzuka Kiba. "Kiba," he called and tried his best not to laugh when Kiba's head dropped enough to hit his forehead on the table and jolt himself awake. 

"I'm up!" Kiba declared as he struggled to open his eyes. Through sheer will, Kiba kept them open long enough to see Naruto. "Hey, buddy, what's up? I wasn't sleeping." 

"Uh-huh. Where'd the last cinnamon roll go?" Naruto questioned.

"In my lunch bag," Kiba informed, skeptical at the sudden question. "Why, did you want it? Because I'm not giving it up that easily."

"Twenty bucks," Naruto offered.

Kiba raised an eyebrow and rubbed his chin. "Twenty bucks, huh? That's quite the high price for a four-dollar cinnamon roll."

"Come on," Naruto groaned. "Thirty bucks?"

"Thirty?" Kiba hummed. "I have to say Naruto that this is definitely interesting. Are you that hungry?" 

"I will pay you fifty bucks if you just shut up and give me the damn thing already."

"Deal!" Kiba reached into his lunch bag and tossed Naruto the cinnamon roll.

Naruto fished out his wallet and smacked a worn fifty-dollars onto the table before rushing out. He popped the cinnamon roll into the microwave before going to work on Hinata's ice green tea lemonade with half the ice. He looked up as he shook the green tea and lemonade together over towards Hinata who stood by the pick-up counter. The wall beside where Naruto stood had posters for various events and groups around campus, and she seemed to be reading it. 

Naruto heard the microwave ding, and he almost fumbled Hinata's drink. He managed to keep the contents from spilling everywhere and he quickly – and carefully – poured it into the appropriate cup. He snapped the lid on before plating her cinnamon roll. He walked over to drop-off counter and cleared his throat, "Hinata." 

She stopped looking at the cluster of posters and Naruto. "Thank you," she said as she picked up a straw and slipped it into her cup. She smiled at him one more time before picking up her plate and cup and sitting in the window. 

He stood there and stared at her for a minute before heading back to his textbook and notebook. He still hated his handwriting and told himself he'd invest in getting a laptop soon.

As for Hinata, she was thankful Naruto couldn't see her face because her cheeks were red. She was also grateful that no one in the lounge had superhuman hearing because her heart was pounding against her chest so loud, she was sure Naruto would hear it from across the counter. Had she'd known that Naruto was working the graveyard shift at _Caffeine_ , she would've held out on grabbing her green tea and cinnamon roll until _much_ later.

She was already in the door before she saw him at the counter. She saw his trimmed blonde hair first and was sure it was just another student who had dyed their hair but then she saw the recognizable whisker markings on his cheeks. It was then that she decided that she wanted to run but seeing as it was two in the morning and she hadn't slept in almost thirty-six hours, her fearlessness and irrationality seemed to reign supreme over her mind and body at that moment.

So, she walked up to the counter and spoke first. She celebrated internally at being able to talk loud enough the first time that Naruto heard her, but she was sure she'd break once he looked up. Those blue eyes of his were her weakness. They held a kindness in them that was completely unmatched, and she enjoyed how they always seemed to shine. Especially now when he was probably just as sleep deprived as half the campus. 

And while waiting for her order, she couldn't help but steal quick glances of him. His strong jaw and broad shoulders were part of the reasons he was whispered about by the female population at Konoha University. Others had whispered about his tanned skin and muscular arms. And some had even mentioned catching glimpses of a perfectly toned six-pack beneath his shirt. Of course, Hinata wasn't sure how much of it was true, but that's not why she was interested in him. 

She'd been interested in him since they bumped into one another on orientation day three years ago. She was an incoming freshman, and he was an established junior. There had been a discrepancy with her student account, and she had been rushing across campus to the financial aid office. Not thinking, she had pulled out her phone and was scrambling to find her father's number when she bumped into him. They both fell, and while she recovered, he was already scrambling to gather her things. 

She thought he was charming then, especially with that awkward smile and nervous laugh he gave her as he handed off her papers. And because she was in total shock about running into someone like him on orientation day, she apologized and ran off without getting his name. She got his name a few days later though thanks to a flock of freshmen girls who had gathered at the athletic field to watch him play soccer.

She looked at the cup and saw her name scrawled onto the cup. It wasn't the best handwriting, but it was his, and though it wasn't an actual conversation, they exchanged words. She considered it a small victory. 

She sat around for about an hour before she left. And coincidentally enough, that's when Naruto was ending his shift. He hadn't even noticed Hinata at the door until they both reached for the handle. He saw how Hinata seemed to jump back and clutch at her hand. 

"Sorry," he apologized before pushing out the door.

"Oh, thank you," she said before stepping out ahead of him.

Naruto followed her out before yawning loudly. He was looking forward to the four-hour nap he was about to take and prayed silently to Hagoromo and all his creations that he'd be able to wake up tomorrow morning for his first exam.

"Have a good night," Hinata said politely with a slight bow.

"Ah, mm. Have a good night," Naruto responded back, but neither of them budged. He wasn't sure why he wasn't moving even though a part of him was desperate to end the night on a better note aside from having taken Hinata's order. 

"Um," they both spoke at the same time. They gave each other an awkward smile before looking away. He scratched the back of his head while she twiddled her thumbs.

They looked back at one another.

"We bumped into each other once before, right?" Naruto asked, trying to sound casual.

Hinata nodded. "I think so, back at my freshman orientation."

"I thought I recognized you," Naruto joked and was surprised at Hinata's bit of laughter. He laughed a bit too, though awkward, and scratched the back of his head again. "Sorry about that. I should've been paying attention to where I was going."

"There's no need to apologize," Hinata countered. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I was rushing over to financial aid because of a screwup and instead of paying attention I was looking down at my phone. I'm sorry."

Naruto shook his head. "No, no, no. I can't accept an apology from a girl when I was the one at fault. I'm sorry." 

"No, I'm sorry," Hinata argued.

The two of them looked at each other for a moment before laughing again, this one less awkward and more genuine. There was a bit of silence between them that made it uncomfortable again though. Naruto tapped the toe of his shoe against the ground as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Hinata laced her fingers together behind her back and seemed to look everywhere but at Naruto. 

"So," Naruto began, the two of them looking at each other again, "are you headed back to your dorm? It's kind of late, and you probably shouldn't walk alone." 

"I'll be fine," she admitted. "I just live that way." Hinata pointed behind her.

"Oh, me too," Naruto said. "Should we walk together then?"

Hinata nodded slightly, her cheeks beginning to turn pink. "Sure."

And they walked. The first couple of steps were in silence before Naruto held his hand out to her. She looked at it, confused, before looking up at him.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto," he introduced himself.

She smiled and shook his hand. "Hyuuga Hinata."

And they talked.

"I'm a first-year graduate student," Naruto explained. "I'm aiming for my Master of Business Administrations in Marketing, Financing, and Entrepreneurship."

"I'm a junior undergraduate student aiming for my Bachelor of Laws in Corporate and Administrative Law," Hinata answered.

Naruto nodded. "I will keep that in mind. I can probably put you on retainer in the future."

"Really?" Hinata tapped her chin. "Well seeing as you're a graduate student and I have every intention of going to graduate school, that gives you time to set up. By the time I graduate, you should be successful enough to hire me."

Naruto chuckled, and Hinata giggled. 

"Do you usually work the graveyard shift?" Hinata questioned, curious.

Naruto shrug. "Eh, sometimes. It's not an all the time thing though dattebayo. It's just when it comes time for midterms and finals, some of the people I work with had already scheduled their vacation days weeks in advance so that they can study. Others call out and leave the rest of us picking up their shifts." 

"Sounds rough," Hinata muttered.

"Rough but manageable. I don't mind it though; it's nowhere near as chaotic as the six o' clock in the morning shift. That's when you get stuck with the arrogant kids from prestigious families who have these outrageous orders that has to be done correctly, or they'll throw a temper tantrum," Naruto groaned. 

"I usually get coffee at six in the morning," Hinata commented.

Naruto stopped walking, and Hinata laughed. He let out a sigh of relief and continued walking alongside her. "Very funny." 

They made it to her dorm. Once again, they stood awkwardly at the steps of her dorm, neither of them saying a word but wanting to say a lot.

"Well, good night," Hinata said quietly before beginning to climb the steps. "Thank you for walking me back to my dorm, I appreciate it. And I enjoyed talking to you." 

"Me too," Naruto said. "I mean, I enjoyed talking to you too."

Hinata giggled again. "Good night, Senpai."

"Good night." Naruto pursed his lips together as he watched Hinata continue to make her way towards her dorm's entrance. She was almost to the door when he called out, "Hey, Hyuuga-san!"

Hinata stopped and looked back at him. She watched as he climbed the steps two at a time before meeting her where she was. "Yes?"

"This may be a bit straightforward but," Naruto swallowed hard, "if you're not doing anything next Friday night after midterms, then I was wondering if you'd be interested in going on a date with me?" 

There was another beat of awkward silence before Hinata turned completely red. She managed a stiff nod.

"Yes?" Naruto verified.

"Yes," Hinata confirmed.

Naruto wore a broad grin on his face. "Great! Great. That's…great. Next Friday night after midterms." 

Hinata nodded.

"Well, I should let you get some rest," Naruto said. "Good night."

Hinata nodded again before hurrying to her dorm. Naruto stood there on the steps grinning for a few moments more before skipping down the steps. He headed back towards the café, his dorm being on the other end of campus. His four-hour nap being dwindled down into two-hours. 

**To Be Continued...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Time:**

 _ **Naruto wore a broad grin on his face. "Great! Great. That's…great. Next Friday night after midterms."**_

 _ **Hinata nodded.**_

 _ **"Well, I should let you get some rest," Naruto said. "Good night."**_

 _ **Hinata nodded again before hurrying to her dorm. Naruto stood there on the steps grinning for a few moments more before skipping down the steps. He headed back towards the café, his dorm being on the other end of campus. His four-hour nap being dwindled down into two-hours.**_

 **The Sun & The Moon: Chapter 2 – "It's nice to meet you…" **

Naruto knew himself to be a nervous person because of his overwhelming amount of confidence, but at the moment, he couldn't help but anxiously tap his foot and continuously rub his sweaty palms against his slacks. He looked beside him to where Hinata sat who seemed just as nervous as he was and with good reason: Naruto was about to meet her parents.

She placed a somewhat steady hand on his knee, and that seemed to relax him a little. "Relax."

"Easier said than done," Naruto said as he wiped his hands again before holding her hand. He kissed the back of her hand a few times before looking at her. "I'm just worried."

Hinata smiled. "You don't have to be, they'll love you," she assured him as she kissed the back of his hand.

Naruto wore a small smile. He stared at her for a bit before he noticed Hinata look towards the door. He looked as well and there he saw Hyuuga Hiashi and Hyuuga Hiyori. He'd only seen Hiashi from a distance, but now they were in the same building, and Naruto couldn't help but feel a sudden shift in the room.

From his first look at Hinata's parents, he saw that Hinata was the spitting image of her mother. She had the same navy-blue hair that was bone straight and flowed down her back and the same lavender tinted eyes. She seemed just as delicate as Hinata, and so, Naruto felt hopeful when it came to trying to impress her mother. Her father was a different story.

Hiyori spotted Hinata first. Hinata tapped Naruto's knee, and they both stood as Hiyori and Hiashi approached the table. Naruto noticed that Hiashi smiled as he hugged his daughter and kissed her cheek.

"Good evening, Father," Hinata greeted him.

"Good evening," Hiashi greeted in return before looking her over. "You seem to be doing well, and the last grade report you sent us was better than I had hoped. I was," Hiashi looked at Naruto now, "concerned when you said you had begun dating someone. I was worried you would get distracted and that your grades would begin to slip but I see that that's not the case. And you are?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, sir," Naruto formally introduced himself and held out his hand.

Hiashi seemed to inspect Naruto's hand for a brief moment before taking it. His grip was firm and strong. Luckily Naruto's father and grandfather had a whole seminar with him about the proper handshake before he went off to college, so he matched Hiashi's grip.

"Oh, a firm handshake," Hiashi noted as he and Naruto let go of one another's hand. "Well, that's certainly a pleasant surprise. I'm Hyuuga Hiashi, and this is my wife, Hiyori."

"It's nice to meet you," Naruto greeted with a charming smile as he looked at Hiyori.

"It's nice to meet you finally, Naruto-kun," Hiyori gushed as she linked her arm with Hinata's. "You never told me he was this handsome though," she said in not a whisper.

Hinata blushed a bit. "Mother."

"Well I'm glad to see where Hinata gets her looks from finally," Naruto said. "I'm sure had I met you in any other setting, I would've mistaken you for her sister."

"Oh please, go on," Hiyori urged which gained a grunt from Hiashi and a bright pink blush on Hinata's cheek. Hiyori took her seat across from Naruto while Hiashi sat beside her. "I didn't expect you to be charming too. You're definitely an improvement over her last boyfriend."

"Thank you." Naruto began to relax a bit. He'd won over Hinata's mother earlier than he had expected so that meant the rest of the dinner wouldn't consist of serious jitters and nerves for him. His palms had stopped sweating too right before he shook hands with Hiashi.

"So," Hiashi spoke up first, "how long have the two of you been dating?"

"Six months," Hinata answered as a waiter came by and handed Hiashi their wine menu while another came up and placed their appetizers on the table between the four of them. "We met on the day of my freshmen orientation."

"Did you?" Hiyori picked up one of the saucers the waiter had placed on the table and picked up a few pieces of their appetizers and placed them on her plate.

"Yeah," Naruto said as he handed Hinata a saucer. "We had bumped into one another because neither of us was paying attention to where we were going. I helped her pick up her things, but she ran off before I could get her name at the time."

"What are you studying again?" Hiashi questioned as he handed the wine menu back to the waiter after having ordered a bottle for the table.

"I'm finishing up my MBA in Marketing, Financing, and Entrepreneurship," Naruto answered.

"Interesting," Hiashi hummed. "What do you plan to do with your degree once you graduate?"

"Well, at the moment, I'm scheduled to start working underneath my father and grandfather at The Sannin Group," Naruto confessed.

"That's quite the impressive company," Hiyori complimented. "What do your father and grandfather do there?"

"My grandfather is the Chairman, and my father is the Vice Chairman," Naruto answered and saw both Hiashi and Hiyori pause.

Hiashi placed the piece of gyoza he'd just reached for and seemed to be processing what he just heard. He cleared his throat. "You said they're the Chairman and Vice Chairman?"

"Yes sir," Naruto confirmed.

"So, your grandfather is Otomi Jiraiya, and your father is Namikaze Minato?" Hiashi questioned.

"Yes sir," Naruto answered again. "I use my mother's last name as a safety hazard."

"That's understandable," Hiyori said. "Hinata never mentioned though that you had such a connection to The Sannin Group. So, then you're close with the Uchiha then from Uchiha Incorporated?"

"I am actually best friends with the youngest son," Naruto confirmed. "He and I have been friends since we were in diapers."

"Interesting," Hiashi hummed before finally eating the piece of gyoza he'd picked up a moment ago.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked up and saw his mother and father standing hand in hand just behind Hiashi and Hiyori.

"Okaa-chan, Otou-san," Naruto stood up and came around the table. He hugged his mother first before shaking hands with his father and hugging him. "What're you doing here?"

"We realized we hadn't been here in a while, so we decided to come out," Minato answered before he noticed who was sitting at the table. "Oh, Hyuuga Hiashi-san, yes?"

"Ah, yes," Hiashi stood up with Hiyori and shook hands with Minato. "It's nice to meet you Namikaze-san."

"Just call me Minato," Minato suggested. He noticed Hinata standing by the table. "Oh, hello."

"Hello," Hinata greeted.

"Otou-san," Naruto went and stood beside Hinata, "Okaa-chan, this is Hyuuga Hinata, my girlfriend."

"So, this is the famous Hyuuga Hinata that has our son experiencing lovesickness," Kushina gushed, and now Naruto was the one to blush. "She's definitely as beautiful as you described, Naru-chan."

"Why don't you join us for dinner?" Hiyori suggested. "This is actually our first time meeting your son, and it seems it's your first time meeting our daughter as well. Why don't we have dinner together and get to know one another."

Kushina and Minato shared a look before smiling. They joined them. The seats shifted so that Hiashi sat at one end of the table and Minato sat at the other. Hiyori and Kushina sat beside one another on one side with Hinata and Naruto on the other.

"How are your classes going?" Minato questioned as he looked at Naruto. "I know you were having trouble with that one professor?"

"My classes are going well," Naruto answered. "I'm managing with that professor thanks to Sasuke, but he's still a bit of a nightmare. But, I only have to deal with him for a few more weeks before I graduate, so I'm holding on."

"That's the spirit, dattebane," Kushina encouraged.

Kushina's enthusiasm was refreshing.

"So, Hina-kun," Kushina looked to Hinata, "do you have any siblings?"

"I have a younger sister named Hanabi," Hinata answered. "She can be a bit of a handful, but I guess that's standard for little sisters."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Tell me about it."

"You have a younger sister?" Hiyori asked.

"Yeah," Naruto confirmed. "I have an older brother, a twin brother, and a younger sister."

"That's quite the full house," Hiashi commented.

"Lively too," Minato commented as he pulled out his phone and brought up a picture of their family. He handed it off to Naruto and Naruto showed them the chaotic family photo.

"That's my older brother Kakashi, his wife Anko, and their son Kosuke. Then there's Menma and Naruko," Naruto pointed out each of them.

"Well the resemblance between Menma, Naruko, and yourself is uncanny," Hiyori commented. "What about Kakashi?"

"We adopted Kakashi when he was about seven or eight," Kushina informed. "His father was something like a mentor to Minato-kun, and after he and his wife suddenly passed away, we brought Kakashi into our home."

Minato took his phone back from Naruto. "Kakashi is a terrific kid. But what about you two? Do you have siblings?"

"I have a younger identical twin brother," Hiashi answered.

"I have an older brother," Hiyori answered. "What about you?"

"I have three younger siblings," Minato answered.

"I have a younger brother," Kushina answered.

For an hour, they all shared embarrassing stories involving their siblings. Partway through one of Hiyori's stories, Naruto shared a look with Minato and Minato winked at his son. He was relieved his parents had miraculously shown up and made the dinner easier on him. They had a talent for making people open to them, and Naruto had yet to master that.

When their food came out, Minato and Naruto were in the middle of putting their napkins in their laps when Hinata and Kushina swiped some food off of their plates. Kushina and Hinata shared a smile, and Hiyori looked at Hiashi with a sweet smile. Hiashi let out a heavy sigh and pushed his plate towards her, and she happily took some food from his plate as well.

"So, you're studying to become a lawyer?" Minato questioned as he picked up his glass of wine.

"I am," Hinata answered. "I'm hoping to join my uncle's law firm once I graduate in another year."

"Oh, you graduate next year? That's fairly early," Kushina commented.

Hinata nodded, "I've been taking extra classes when I can, along with online classes during the summer."

"That's very impressive," Minato said. "Especially when you're at Konoha University. In my four years there, I don't think I slept to be quite honest with you."

Hinata smiled. "Sleeping is definitely a luxury, but I've managed to get some sleep every few days."

"Oh, I just thought of this." Minato tapped Naruto's forearm before looking at Hinata and her family. "Why don't you all join us for our trip right after Naruto's graduation? We're opening our new seaside beach resort in Suna City, and we would love it if you joined us."

"I'm not sure," Hiashi murmured.

"We'd love to come," Hiyori chimed in. "We're overdue for a vacation anyway. We can bring Hizashi-kun and his family as well and turn it into one big family vacation."

"There's plenty of room, so you're welcomed to bring them," Minato assured them.

"See," Hiyori mused as she hit her husband's arm. "It'll only be for a few days, and you could use the vacation."

Hiashi looked at Hinata, and though she wasn't saying anything, the look in her eyes told everything. He sighed and looked at Minato. "Very well. Thank you for the invitation."

"Perfect." Kushina clapped her hands together before sharing a grin with Hiyori.

They ended their dinner with Minato, Hiashi, and Naruto arguing over who would pay. They ultimately decided to pay for themselves and their respective dates before they all wandered outside together. Kushina and Minato hugged Hinata, the two of them expressing their joy for finally being able to meet her. Naruto hugged Hiyori who expressed her happiness for Hinata finding someone like him and Naruto shared another firm handshake with Hiashi.

Naruto and Hinata saw their parents off before they climbed into his car, the two of them letting out heavy sighs of relief at the same time before Naruto pulled away from the curb.

"I really like your parents," Hinata said as she held Naruto's hand. "And now I finally know where you get your verbal tick from."

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah. I wasn't expecting them to be there, but I'm glad everything worked out. We probably should've planned a joint dinner in the first place dattebayo."

"Probably," Hinata agreed. She looked out the window and noticed something. "Where are we going?"

"To your dorm," Naruto answered. "I think I left something there last time I was there and I just wanted to check to see if it was there."

"What'd you leave?" Hinata asked.

"One of my notebooks for class," Naruto said. "The black one with the Kurama sticker on the front?"

Hinata thought for a moment. "I thought I saw that in your room earlier tonight though? You were studying from it while I was getting dressed, weren't you?"

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe? I couldn't find it."

Hinata eyed for Naruto a moment. Naruto noticed how she stared at him and he looked at her. "Hinata?"

"Nothing," Hinata sang.

Naruto chuckled. "Whatever you say."

When they reached the campus, Naruto and Hinata strolled back to her dorm hand in hand. As they walked, Hinata recognized they path they were on.

"We came this way that night you walked me home," Hinata remembered.

Naruto nodded. "Yup."

Hinata smiled at the memory. While she thought back on that night from six months ago, she didn't notice that Naruto led her down a path that didn't take her back to her dorm. She noticed quickly though and looked up at him. "I thought we were going back to my dorm?"

"Nah," Naruto answered. "Here we are."

Hinata stopped with him and saw they were in their school's quad by the fountain. "What're we doing here?"

Naruto chuckled as he pulled her along and positioned her in one spot. "It was here, that you and I bumped into each other almost four years ago."

Hinata blinked a few times before looking around and remembering the embarrassing moment. She smiled and looked at Naruto. "How do you remember the exact spot?"

"It's because it's where I saw you for the first time," Naruto told her. "And if I remember correctly, I fell on the ground kind of like this?" Naruto knelt down and pulled a velvet box from his inner jacket pocket.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata could barely get the name out.

"I know this is very corny, but I just want you to bear with me on this, okay?" Naruto requested and smiled when Hinata nodded. "Four years ago, we bumped into each other in this very spot, and it took us three years and six months to get to where we are. These last six months have by far been the best of my life, and I love you more than I thought possible. I could be having the worse day, but your smile makes it better. Your laugh puts me on Cloud 9, and your smile warms my heart. If I could go back in time and tell myself to chase after you that day, I would do it in a heartbeat just so that I could spend more time with you."

Hinata already had tears in her eyes. They began to stream down her face when he opened the box and revealed the radiant cut diamond nestled inside.

"By the end of our first date, I knew I wanted to make you my wife," Naruto confessed, his voice beginning to fail him. "It took everything in me not to propose to you on our second date because Hagoromo knows I would've dropped down to one knee before you opened that door."

Hinata was crying now.

"You are my whole heart, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Hyuuga Hinata, will you marry me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Hinata managed as she nodded.

Naruto grinned larger than he ever had before. He slid the ring onto her left hand before getting up and pressing his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back.

 **To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Time:**

 _ **"By the end of our first date, I knew I wanted to make you my wife," Naruto confessed, his voice beginning to fail him. "It took everything in me not to propose to you on our second date because Hagoromo knows I would've dropped down to one knee before you opened that door."**_

 _ **Hinata was crying now.**_

 _ **"You are my whole heart, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Hyuuga Hinata, will you marry me?" Naruto asked.**_

 _ **"Yes," Hinata managed as she nodded.**_

 _ **Naruto grinned larger than he ever had before. He slid the ring onto her left hand before getting up and pressing his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back.**_

 **The Sun & The Moon: Chapter 3 – "The Perfect Wedding"**

Hinata let out a heavy sigh as she tightened her grip on her father's forearm and stared at the set of double doors in front of her. The wedding party had just finished marching in, and now it was her turn to be walked down the aisle by her father and meet Naruto at the altar.

"Are you ready?" Hiashi questioned, his voice soft.

Hinata nodded. "I'm ready."

Hiashi smiled and placed his hand on Hinata's. "Let's go then." He nodded to the two attendants at the door, and he watched as they opened the door. He looked at Hinata, and when she took another deep breath, he began to walk alongside her down the aisle.

All those in attendance stood for Hinata while Chikyuu, Neji and Tenten's daughter, walked ahead of them and tossed petals onto the ground. Menma kept his distance and took photos of Hinata and Hiashi as they walked before kneeling and getting a few photos of Chikyuu who gave a broad toothless grin for the camera.

At the altar, Naruto couldn't help but stare at Hinata as she came down the aisle. He'd been waiting the last eighteen months for this moment, and now it was finally happening. When Hiashi and Hinata reached him, he shook hands with Hiashi, the same firm handshake they shared the first time they met.

"Make sure you take good care of her," Hiashi urged.

"Don't worry, I will," Naruto assured him. They shared a look that caused a smile to grow on Hiashi's lips. Naruto took ahold of Hinata's hand and helped her up the few steps there were. They continued to stand hand in hand in front of the Iruka who wore a smile on his face at the sight of them.

Iruka began the ceremony. He gave a small introduction that consisted of him expressing how proud he was of Naruto for finding someone like Hinata and how he wished Hinata the best of luck when it came to dealing with Naruto.

"When I saw the two of you together for the first time shortly after you began dating, I knew that you two were meant to be together," Iruka said with a nostalgic look on his face. "I doubt you two knew it then, but the amount of love between the two of you is the kind of love that will last you an eternity."

Hiyori was already crying, and Kushina was doing her best to hold out at the expense of Minato's hand. She'd been squeezing it since Iruka started talking and Minato couldn't feel his hand anymore.

"I've been told that the bride and groom have prepared their own vows, so I'd like to ask them to read them to one another now," Iruka requested and watched as the two of them turned towards one another. Naruto lifted Hinata's veil to reveal her face. "Hinata, you can go first."

Hinata nodded and took a deep breath in. She held Naruto's hands and smiled at him after she exhaled. "Uzumaki Naruto, I didn't know how badly I needed you in my life. Before you, my life consisted of notebooks and textbooks with my nights being filled with nothing but studying and late-night binging because I'd forgotten to eat thanks to all that studying. But when I met you, you showed me what I had been missing. You taught me how to relax, let go, and have fun. You taught me how to take a step back and take a moment to breathe before I became consumed by how I used to do things.

"I've enjoyed every second I've spent with you, and I can't wait to be a trillion more with you. I love you so much, and I could stand here all year and list the reasons why. You have been absolutely everything to me these last two years, and I can't even begin to wonder what my life would be like without you in. I am looking forward to every year, every month, week, day, hour, and second that I get to spend with you from this day forward."

Naruto squeezed Hinata's hands and sighed. "Hyuuga Hinata, you stole my lines."

The crowd laughed and Hinata giggled.

"No, but seriously, I've told you this before, and I'll say it again in front of everyone: you are my whole heart. I didn't know it was possible for me to love someone as much as I love you and I am thankful every day to Hagoromo and Kurama that they felt I was fortunate enough to have you in my life. I will go above and beyond for you whenever you need me to, and I will do everything I possibly can, for the rest of my days, to make you happy. I want to make you laugh and smile every day I possibly can, and I am going to love you so hard that our kids, grandkids, and great-grandkids strive to seek a love like ours.

"And I've never told you this but the night you came into _Caffeine_ and asked for a cinnamon roll, I had to pay Kiba fifty dollars to give me the one he stole from the display window just, so I could give it to you," Naruto confessed. "And clearly it was the best fifty dollars I spent because I don't think you would've stayed in _Caffeine_ if you didn't have that cinnamon roll. And I was so determined to talk to you that night that I lied to you about where my dorm was. At the time, I lived on the other side of campus."

The crowd "awed" in response while Hinata tried not to cry.

"Honestly, Naruto-kun," Hinata whined as she smacked his chest.

Naruto grinned while light laughter filled the crowd. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said in response.

"Before we continue, I have to ask: is there anyone here who believes these two should not be joined in holy matrimony? If you do, speak now or forever hold your peace," Iruka recited.

There was silence. Near the back, there was a loud grunt followed by the opening and closing of a door. Hinata looked at Naruto confused, and he simply smiled at her.

Iruka smiled. "Now then, the rings please?"

Hineri, Neji and Tenten's son and Chikyuu's twin brother, came over with the rings. Naruto and Hinata both picked up the other's ring and Hinata gave Hineri a quick kiss on the cheek before he hurried off to his father.

"These rings serve as physical representations of your union with one another," Iruka said as the two of them exchanged rings. "You are to honor this union by loving only one another. You are to respect each other and take care of one another from this day forward. Now, Hyuuga Hinata, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Hinata answered.

"And do you, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto Jiraiya, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Iruka asked.

"I do," Naruto answered.

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," Iruka declared.

Naruto pulled Hinata close and pressed his lips against hers. The crowd cheered and whistled as Naruto lifted her off the ground and spun her around. He placed her back down and rested his forehead against hers with the largest grin on his face.

"Introducing Mister and Misses Naruto Jiraiya Namikaze Uzumaki," Iruka announced, and the crowd cheered.

With the ceremony concluded, loving hugs and congratulations were exchanged. Menma took photos of the two of them with their parents and partway through he had to hand the camera off to Sai who took the full bridal party photos along with snapping pictures of the immediate family.

At the reception, Naruto and Hinata entered with thunderous applause and shouts of congratulations. Naruto immediately let Hinata to the middle of the dancefloor, and when Sasuke began to play the piano, they began to dance.

"We finally did it," Naruto said as he looked down at his wife. "How do you feel? Do you feel different?"

Hinata giggled. "I'm happy, and that's mainly because it's you I'm here with," she said as she looked up at her husband. "How do you feel, Mr. Uzumaki Namikaze?"

Naruto smile. "I feel fantastic, Mrs. Uzumaki Namikaze; and that's mainly because I'm here with you."

"And you say I stole your lines," Hinata teased, and Naruto chuckled. "Did you really spend fifty dollars to get that cinnamon roll for me?"

"I most definitely did," Naruto confirmed. "It was worth it though. I got to kiss you that next weekend."

"You were so nervous that you closed your eyes too soon and kissed my nose," Hinata reminded him.

"Hey, you weren't exactly cool, calm, and collected either," Naruto teased. "You barely said anything to me the whole date, so I thought you didn't like me, but then when I tried running away after that failed first kiss, you grabbed my hand and asked me to try again. If I do say so myself, that was quite bold of you."

"Well it's because I wanted you to kiss me the whole night," Hinata confessed.

"Did you now?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. "Well, I definitely have some making up I have to do then," he teased before leaning down and kissing her again. Hinata kissed back and giggled when the crowd whistled and cheered.

After their first dance, Kushina and Hiashi came onto the dancefloor to share a dance with their son and daughter.

"Make sure you treat her right," Kushina warned as she danced with her son. "A girl like Hinata only comes by once in a lifetime."

Naruto looked over at Hinata and smiled. "I know."

"You will always be my little girl," Hiashi sighed as he smiled down at his daughter.

"I know," Hinata said with a sweet smile.

When Hiashi and Kushina completed their dances, Hiyori and Minato came out and danced with their son-in-law and daughter-in-law.

"Welcome to the family," Minato told Hinata. "We may be a bit chaotic, but I hope you can bear with us."

Hinata smiled. "A little chaos makes things more interesting, doesn't it?"

Minato chuckled. "You'll fit right in."

"Thank you for teaching Hinata how to enjoy her life," Hiyori said.

"It was my pleasure," Naruto assured her.

When Minato and Hiyori completed their dances, the dancefloor and buffet were opened to everyone. Drinks flowed, and the band played music to get everyone on their feet and enjoying themselves. Everyone laughed, drank, ate, and danced together. When it came time to cut the cake, Naruto fed Hinata a piece which she happily ate but she shoved her piece into Naruto's face.

The Uzumaki's hooped and hollered as they cheered for Hinata while the Hyuuga laughed. Naruto wiped the cake off his face and ate some while Hinata licked the icing off her fingers. Once the cake was distributed, and people ate their share, they moved on to the bride and groom games.

They started out with "Him or Her," and Sakura was the one to moderate. Naruto and Hinata sat back to back in the center of the dancefloor while each of held one heel and one loafer.

"All right, first question: who is the better kisser?" Sakura questioned.

Hinata and Naruto took a moment to think. She raised her heel, and he raised his loafer, the crowd laughing as they two of them eyed one another.

"Which of you has the worse temper if woken up before their alarm?" Sakura asked.

Both Naruto and Hinata raised the hell.

"I accidentally woke Hinata up when I was getting ready to go to the gym, and I swore from that day forward I would never wake her up before her alarm again," Naruto said, and the crowd laughed.

"I apologize in advance to the parents but, which of you is better at foreplay?" Sakura asked.

"Who wrote these questions?" Naruto questioned as he rose his loafer before he heard cheering. He looked over his shoulder to see Hinata had raised her loafer and her face was as red as an Uzumaki's hair. He wore a broad grin while his male cousins cheered for him.

"And which of you is more aggressive in the bedroom?" Sakura asked.

Naruto immediately raised Hinata's heel with the most serious look on his face and the crowd lost it. They moved on to couple's trivia with Naruto and Hinata versus their friends, their parents, and even some of the other couple who'd been married for ten or more years. Hiashi was shocked when Hanabi and Konohamaru joined the game.

When the games were over, Minato and Kushina beat out everyone else. That's when it came time for the toast. The first person to go was Menma.

Menma cleared his throat as he leaned against the podium and looked over at Naruto and Hinata. "Naruto, you win."

"Yes!" Naruto cheered, and his family laughed.

Menma rolled his eyes and chuckled. "You and I always have butt heads, but that's what we do. We've been together since conception – thank you Mom and Dad – even though one of us wasn't planned," Menma coughed, "you."

"Hey," Kushina shouted.

Menma chuckled. "Naruko definitely wasn't planned, so I guess we'll just give her the title of 'Surprise' at the end of the day. Anyway, Naruto, my ultimate rival, biggest fan, and best friend, I can honestly say that I am proud of you for snagging someone like Hinata. I remember thinking that she was way out of your league when you introduced her to the family on our vacation. Like, I was convinced you had used some old type of voodoo shit or something."

"Language," Tsunade warned.

Menma snickered. "Sorry, Oba-chan. Anyway, I know that's not true because I can see it in her eyes that she loves you. It's the same look Okaa-chan has when she looks at a dinner."

The crowd laughed.

"But seriously, when I look at the two of you I know that you're not going to give up what it is the two of you have because you love each other too much to let anything ruin what you built," Menma said. "I hope, and I pray, that I'm lucky enough to find someone I love as much as you love her, Big Brother. And if I'm wrong and you two end up divorcing, Hinata, I just wanted to let you know that I'm bigger."

Naruto rolled his eyes as his family laughed. Menma was shooed away from the podium by Sasuke, and before Sasuke could say anything, Naruko bumped him out of the way. Thankfully, Sakura pulled Naruko back into her seat, and the Uzumaki's laughed as Naruko pouted. Sasuke stood at the podium next.

"Hinata, you have always been the little sister I never had and Naruto, you have always been like the extra brother I didn't need," Sasuke began and the crowd laughed. "I was talking to Sakura-chan about this the other night, and I said that the two of you are what we aspire to be. The love the two of you have for one another is unprecedented and unmatched by anything I've ever seen. Hinata, I still remember the night that Naruto came home after walking you to your dorm.

"The minute he came through that door, he told me that he had finally talked to you after three years of trying to build up the courage to just say anything more than 'hi.' And even though you two spent as little as twenty minutes together, he talked about your first conversation for at least two whole hours before he had to go to class and take an exam," Sasuke said.

Hinata held Naruto's hand and smiled.

"And then after your first date, he came running in and told me that night that he had decided to marry you. I thought it was a heat of a moment decision but that next morning he and I went to a jeweler, and he spent three hours picking out that ring," Sasuke said. "And the reason it took so long because he said he wanted to find the absolute perfect diamond for you because you deserve it. He spent his entire savings and ate nothing but microwave ramen for a solid six months though he would've done that anyway."

Naruto shrugged and Hinata giggled.

"I wish you absolutely nothing but the best," Sasuke declared.

After a few more speeches, the music continued and so did the party. Naruto danced with his friends, the lot of them performing an old dance routine they made up back in high school. That dance routine ended up turning into a dance battle between the Uzumaki with some of the Hyuuga and other guests joining in the participate. They laughed, joked, and teased one another all in good fun.

After some dancing, it came time for Naruto to remove Hinata's garter. Hinata sat on a chair in the middle of the dance floor while Naruto stood on the edge being hyped up by his cousins and friends. Hinata was expecting it to be simple, but when the music started, and she saw the look in his eyes, she knew she wasn't ready.

"Don't embarrass me!" Menma shouted as Naruto began to make his way towards Naruto.

Naruko whistled. "Go Naruto-nii!"

Hinata watched as Naruto sauntered over to her with a slight lean. Hinata couldn't help but smile as he eyed her up and down. He didn't immediately go for the hem of her skirt though, he came around and she heard the women in the crowd whistle.

Naruto had slipped off his tie and he used it as a blindfold. Hinata immediately blushed at the memory of last time she was blindfolded.

"Hang in there, Hinata!" Sakura cheered.

Naruto came around the front and took a knee. He slowly slid his hand up Hinata's leg and smirked when she took a sharp breath in. He went underneath the skirt of Hinata's dress.

"Come on, Naruto!" Kiba whistled.

Hinata turned completely red as Naruto hung out underneath her skirt. She was fortunate she'd gone with the puffier skirt because had it been thinner, then she wouldn't be able to face her parents after tonight. She probably still wouldn't be able to. Naruto finally went to her garter, and she gripped her skirt as he slid his fingers beneath the band of her garter.

The crowd whistled when they saw one hand touch the ground as Naruto began to back up from underneath Hinata's skirt. But then Naruto's cousins and friends lost it when both his hands were on the ground, and he began to back away.

"That's my boy!" Jiraiya declared, loud and proud.

Naruto came all the way out from underneath Hinata's skirt with her garter in his teeth. Hinata pulled the blindfold down around her neck and saw Naruto wink at her. He laughed as she buried her face in her hands and he slid her garter onto his bicep before hugging her.

When Hinata calmed down, the moved on to the bouquet toss. Hanabi had tried to join the crowd by Hiashi immediately made her sit back down. Many of Hinata's friends, classmates, and cousins joined the group among many of Naruto's female cousins and a few males.

"Ready?" Hinata called.

The group cheered.

Without counting, Hinata tossed the bouquet back and turned around in time to watch them reach for it. Sakura was the one to catch it, so obviously none of the other women tried fighting her for it. Nearby, Naruto nudged Sasuke who seemed shocked that Sakura had caught it. Sakura wore an innocent look on her face and Sasuke couldn't help but smile.

After some more music, drinks, and food, the night came to an end. Naruto and Hinata had hung around with some of their friends after a majority of the guests had left but just before daybreak. Despite the fact that two of them have been up for almost twenty-four hours, that didn't stop them from enjoying their time alone.

Afterward, the two of them laid in bed half-asleep, the exhaustion finally beginning to settle in on them.

"Thank you," Hinata said with an adorable yawn.

"For what?" Naruto asked as he kissed her forehead.

"For loving me," Hinata answered.

Naruto smiled. "I should be the one thanking you."

Hinata looked up at him and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," Naruto said before kissing her.

 **To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Sorry! This chapter ended up being longer than I had anticipated! Enjoy!

 **Last Time:**

 _ **"Thank you," Hinata said with an adorable yawn.**_

 _ **"For what?" Naruto asked as he kissed her forehead.**_

 _ **"For loving me," Hinata answered.**_

 _ **Naruto smiled. "I should be the one thanking you."**_

 _ **Hinata looked up at him and smiled. "I love you."**_

 _ **"I love you too," Naruto said before kissing her.**_

 **The Sun & The Moon: Chapter 4 – "The Next Step" **

Naruto let out a heavy sigh as he tightened his tie before taking a seat beside Hinata on their bed. He placed his hand on hers and put on a small smile when she rested her head on his shoulder. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay home with you today?"

Hinata nodded. "Yeah, you should go to work. I'm sure I just ate something bad the other day or something. I think if I rest for another day then it'll work itself out of my system."

"If you say so." Naruto kissed her forehead and watched as Hinata rested her chin on his shoulder now so that she could see him. "If you feel worse later, call me and let me know, okay? I'll come home and take you to the doctor."

"All right," Hinata agreed before planting a gentle kiss on his cheek. "You better get going or you'll get stuck in traffic."

Naruto looked down at his watch and sucked his teeth. He stood up and grabbed his briefcase before kissing Hinata quickly on the lips. He pressed his forehead against hers and brushed his thumb against her cheek. "I'll come by and see you during my lunch break, okay?"

"I'll be fine," Hinata whined as she patted her husband's chest. "Now go to work. I love you."

"I love you more," Naruto said as he picked up his cellphone and headed towards their bedroom door.

"I love you most," Hinata called as Naruto headed out the door. She let out a heavy sigh and rubbed her stomach. She ripped open another Alka-Seltzer packet and dropped the tablet into the glass of water that sat on her nightstand. As she watched her water fizz, she felt her head begin to throb while her stomach started turning backflips again.

She ran into the bathroom and managed to get the toilet seat up in time for her to vomit straight into the bowl. Last night she wasn't so lucky and Naruto was left cleaning their bathroom at about four that morning. She coughed and wiped her mouth as she used a shaky hand to close the seat before flushing.

Hinata got up and rinsed her mouth out for what felt like the one-hundredth time that week, and it probably was the one-hundredth time too. She had spat out a cap full of mouthwash into the sink when she heard her phone ring.

She coughed and sniffled on her way back to their bedroom and checked the display before answering. "Hanabi?"

"I'm coming over," Hanabi declared.

"What? Why?" Hinata took a seat on the edge of their bed and took a sip of her Alka-Seltzer water. "Don't you have class today?"

"I'm skipping," Hanabi answered. "Naruto-nii just called me and told me that you were sick all weekend. He wants me to take you to the doctor."

Hinata sighed and rubbed her temple. "Honestly, that Naruto-kun. I told him I'd be fine. And he only said I had to go if I got any worse."

"Well Naruto-nii sounded worried on the phone so I couldn't exactly say no. Plus, you sound pretty terrible anyway, so I'm going to be in front of your building in about fifteen more minutes - traffic permitting - and I am taking you to your doctor," Hanabi told her.

Hinata rubbed her stomach again. "Fine. I'll be out front."

"Perfect! I'll see you soon." The line clicked dead.

Hinata sighed again before taking another sip of water. She took a few aspirins before getting up and getting dressed.

And as Hanabi predicted, she was in front of Hinata and Naruto's apartment building in fifteen minutes. Hinata climbed into the driver's seat and rested her head back against the headrest. Hanabi eyed her elder sister for a moment before pulling away from the curb.

"You look pale," Hanabi commented. "Do you think it's food poisoning?"

"Maybe?" Hinata muttered.

Meanwhile, at The Sannin Group Headquarters, Naruto sat in his office with his eyes fixated on a photo of him and Hinata on their honeymoon. They had decided to take a road trip all over the continent, and while they were in the mountains in northeastern Fire Country, they had hiked to a hidden oasis. The photo was of the two of them sitting back to back in front of the waterfall, the two of them exhausted from the three-mile uphill hike in the middle of summer.

"Naruto!"

Naruto snapped out of his daze and looked up to see his assistant, Sara, standing at his desk. "Yes?"

"Is everything okay?" she questioned, clearly concerned. "You seem out of it."

"I'm fine," Naruto assured. "I'm just a little worried about Hinata."

"Is something wrong with Mrs. Uzumaki?" Sara asked with a slight tilt of her head.

Naruto tapped his pen against his desk. "I'm not sure. She was sick all weekend. We think it's food poisoning, but I called her sister and asked her to take her to the doctor to verify. They should be headed there now, so I guess I'm just a little anxious to find out what the doctor says."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Sara said with a smile. "In the meantime though, you have plenty of work of your own to do while you're here. Did you want to review today's schedule together or would you like it sent to you?"

"Can you send it to me, please?" Naruto requested and Sara nodded. "Thank you, Sara." He tapped a space on his desk and watched as a screen came up. A moment later, his schedule came up and he let out a heavy sigh at the sight of it. "Another day full of meetings?"

"Yes sir," Sara confirmed. "Oh, and congratulations on closing that deal on the property in Kiri. When I got here, I had heard that the Chairman and Vice Chairman had been trying to get a hotel built there for years before you came on board."

"It wasn't easy but thank you," Naruto said. "Is there anything else?"

Sara looked down at her tablet. She swiped her finger against the display a few times before smiling and looking at him. "That's all. Your first meeting is in thirty minutes with the men from Uchiha Incorporated to discuss the UI and AI for the new hotel."

"Thank you," Naruto said. "You're dismissed."

Sara bowed towards Naruto before walking out.

Naruto rubbed his face before patting his cheeks. "All right, focus Naruto." He picked up his coffee canister and took a sip before sliding his chair over to his keyboard. He'd only typed a few words before he heard his phone ring. He pulled it out of his desk and opened the text message from Hanabi. It was just a picture of her and Hinata sitting in the waiting room of the doctor's office.

He texted back, "Let me know what the doctor says. Please, and thank you." He waited and received a thumbs up emoji from Hanabi. He rolled his eyes and put his phone back in his desk drawer before continuing to work.

"Hyuuga Hinata," a nurse called.

"Here," Hinata answered as she got up. Hinata handed her purse off to Hanabi before following the nurse into the back. As they walked by the nurse's station, she saw Sakura leaning against the counter as she shifted through some paperwork.

Sakura looked up as they passed. "Oh, Hinata? Did you have an appointment scheduled today?"

Hinata shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. Naruto-kun made me come since I've been sick for a while and was miserable all weekend."

"Is that so? I'll be in shortly then," Sakura assured her before signing a few pieces of paper and handing it off to the nurse. She looked at her watch. "Luckily my schedule isn't packed today, so I shouldn't be too long. Get comfortable, okay?"

Hinata nodded before Sakura headed off into the next room. Hinata went through getting her blood pressure measured, weight checked, and temperature checked. Once that was done, Hinata was in sitting in an exam room and lying on the exam table.

She wore one of Naruto's hoodies so she seemed to wrap herself up in it, the scent providing some comfort despite how nauseous she was feeling. Hanabi sat on the edge of the exam table and gently rubbed Hinata's back.

"Thank you," she muttered.

Hanabi smiled. "You're welcome. Mother used to do this for us all the time as kids and it seemed to work just fine then. I figured it'd work as adults too."

Hinata nodded in agreement. "It's nice."

"So, did I tell you that Konohamaru-kun asked me to move in with him?" Hanabi questioned.

"He did?" Hinata looked at her sister. "What did you say?"

"I said yes, obviously," Hanabi answered. "I haven't told Mother or Father yet though and knowing Father he isn't going to be all that thrilled about it. I told Uncle Hiashi though, and he thinks it's a good idea. He said that living away from the complex would be a good experience for me before I have to take up the helm as Clan Head."

"Well, you still have a while before that even happens," Hinata assured her. "And I'll admit that living away from home is nice. But knowing Father, he's definitely not going to be happy about it. Mother will be though."

Hanabi giggled. "That's because Mother is the odd one in the family who's all for going against tradition. You have no idea how happy she was when she found out you were dating Naruto-nii. The last thing she wanted for you was to end up in an arranged marriage."

"The Elders though otherwise though," Hinata sighed at the memory of the chaos Naruto and Hinata had to go through to get married in the first place. "That was a living nightmare."

Hanabi nodded in agreement. "It was. I don't even think Konoha University stressed you out that much."

"It didn't," Hinata whined and Hanabi laughed. "But I'm glad you and Konohamaru-san are still together; the two of you make an adorable couple."

"Cuter than you and Naruto-nii?" Hanabi asked.

"No," Hinata answered and giggled when Hanabi pouted before laying on her.

"Onee-chan," Hanabi muttered.

"Hm?"

"I just remembered that your five-year anniversary is coming up." Hanabi sat up and looked at her sister. "Congratulations."

Hinata smiled. "Thank you."

There was a gentle knock on the door before Sakura entered. She greeted them with a smile. "Hi again."

"Hi Sakura-nee," Hanabi greeted.

"How are you, Hanabi?" Sakura asked as she sat down in her chair and placed her tablet on her thighs.

"I'm good," Hanabi answered before looking at Hinata. "I can't say the same for Onee-chan though."

Sakura looked at Hinata and put on a sympathetic smile. "You look miserable."

"I am miserable," Hinata confirmed.

"Well, tell me what the problem is and we can start to figure out what's going on with you," Sakura set before turning on the display on her tablet and removing a stylus from her breast pocket.

Hinata sighed and sat up. She brought her legs around so they hung off the edge of the exam table and she held her stomach. "Well, for about two or three weeks, I've just felt exhausted. I mean, I maintain a pretty regular sleep schedule most nights out of the week."

Hanabi nudged Hinata who rolled her eyes. Hanabi giggled.

"I started getting regular headaches too," Hinata continued. "I feel nauseous all of the time and I'm throwing up what feels like twenty times a day. Food that I usually like makes my stomach churn just thinking about it and I'm sensitive to most smells all of a sudden. And now I'm craving food I usually didn't like and I feel like I'm starving even though I'm eating the same amount I always eat."

Sakura wrote down everything Hinata said. When she finished writing out the last piece, she looked up at her. "When was your last period?"

Hinata thought for a moment. And then she thought for a little longer. She grabbed her purse and pulled out her cellphone. She pulled up the period tracker on her phone. "Two months ago? That can't be right."

"Are you using any form of birth control?" Sakura asked.

"I have the IUD insert but it's supposed to last...," Hinata trailed off.

"Five years," Sakura finished Hinata's statement. She looked down at her tablet. "Yup, you were supposed to get it replaced about three months ago."

Hanabi blinked a few times as she tried to process what wasn't being said. "Sakura-nee, do you think...?"

"It's possible," Sakura answered. "Hinata, I'm going to call your gynecologist and get you an appointment scheduled for this afternoon. She'll be able to remove the IUD for you."

Hinata nodded.

"In the meantime, we can run a pregnancy test here and get confirmation on whether or not you're pregnant in just a few minutes," Sakura explained. "Or, you can wait until you get to your gynecologist and take a pregnancy test there, it's your choice."

"Um," Hinata gripped her phone, "I think I'll wait until I get to my gynecologist. Do you have any recommendations for nausea though?"

"Natural remedies would be ginger and peppermint," Sakura answered. "There's a shop not too far from here that sells ginger capsules if you wanted to grab those on your way to your next appointment."

"Yeah, that'd be good. Can you text me the location?" Hinata requested.

"Of course." Sakura pulled out her phone and sent the location to Hinata. "I'll be right back. Sit tight." She left.

Hanabi hopped off the exam table and stood in front of your sister. "You're freaking out."

"I'm not freaking out," Hinata argued.

"Yes, you are," Hanabi countered. "Whenever you get really quiet, you're panicking. Breathe, Onee-chan. Breathe."

Hinata ran her fingers through her hair. "We live in a one bedroom loft," she muttered. "There's no room for a baby there."

"Onee-chan," Hanabi called as she held her sister's face in her hands. "Breathe already."

Hinata took a deep breath before exhaling. She did this for a few more times before tears filled her eyes.

Hanabi began to panic now. "Ah, Onee-chan, what's wrong? I can't tell if those are happy tears or sad tears. Please, don't care. You know I'm terrible at helping people when they start to cry."

"I'm sorry," Hinata apologized as she wiped her cheeks. "I'm fine."

Hinata's phone rang. She looked at the display and saw a picture of Naruto wearing his traditional grin. She sniffled and cleared her throat before answering. "Hi, Naruto-kun."

"Hey," Naruto responded. "Have you seen Sakura yet?"

"Yeah. She wants to do a blood test and do an ultrasound to make sure it's nothing serious," Hinata lied. "I'll be here a while so you don't have to come check on me during your lunch break."

"Are you sure? I don't mind coming to the doctor's office and sitting with you while you wait for the results," Naruto assured her. "I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine," Hinata answered. "She says it's most likely food poisoning, but she wants to run some test to make sure. I'll see you when you get off work."

"If you say so." Naruto sighed. "I just wanted to check on you. I'm about to head into a meeting so text me with updates when you can. I love you."

"I love you more," Hinata said.

"I love you most," Naruto said before hanging up.

"Why didn't you tell him you might be pregnant?" Hanabi whined.

"Because I don't need him freaking out about this while he's at work," Hinata answered. "He's been working late a lot these last few weeks because they finally closed the deal on that property in Kiri City. I'm sure he has a lot of meetings to go to so he should focus on what's definitely happening."

"This is definitely happening too," Hanabi argued.

"I won't know for sure until I take a pregnancy test," Hinata reminded her. "In the meantime, you don't say a word to anyone. Especially to Konohamaru-san because you and I both know that he's going to be the first one to call Naruto-kun."

Hanabi puffed her cheeks and folded her arms across her chest. "I can't help it if Konohamaru-kun considers Naruto-nii to be his brother. They talk about everything."

"I know they do which is why I need you to not say anything," Hinata said.

"Fine," Hanabi groaned.

There was another gentle knock and Sakura entered again. "So I got you an appointment scheduled for one o' clock. If you leave now you should be able to go to that store I told you about and make it to your appointment with time to spare."

"All right, thank you," Hinata said.

At The Sannin Group, Naruto ended up sitting in his meeting with Uchiha Incorporated for an hour longer than initially planned. They'd been bouncing ideas off of one another for the AI and UI experience for the new hotel before Sara came in and informed Naruto of his meeting with the interior designers. All in all, each of his meetings ended up running into the breaks he had scheduled for each one in between.

Sara was used to this though so she was ready with his materials for each meeting as he hurried to the next meeting in various parts of the building. It wasn't until about five that Naruto finally got a chance to sit back down at his desk.

"Good work today, Fuku-shacho," Sara complimented as she smiled at him.

Naruto managed a tired smile. He pulled his phone from his jacket pocket and checked his text message. Hinata had sent a few updates throughout the day. The last one verified that Hinata had food poisoning. He let out a sigh of relief and rest his head on his desk.

"Fuku-shacho?" Sara gave her boss a curious look.

"It's food poisoning," Naruto answered. "Hinata just has food poisoning."

"I guess that's a relief," Sara noted. "I'm sure she'll be back to normal in a few days."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "You're right. Was there anything else scheduled for today?"

"No sir," Sara answered. "You are done for the day."

"Thank goodness." Naruto sighed and sat up. He began to shut down his computer and monitors. "I'll be heading home then."

"Have a good night Fuku-shacho," Sara said before heading out of his office.

Naruto sorted through the paperwork he needed to look through and placed them in his briefcase. He usually would've stayed late, but with Hinata being sick, he just wanted to get home and see her. He heard his stomach growl and he groaned.

"I guess I'll pick up Ichiraku on the way home, "Naruto muttered as he shut the latches on his briefcase and picked up his laptop case and backpack. He shut down his desk and snapped his fingers, the lights in his office shutting down. He stepped out of his office and saw Sara typing away at her computer. "Have a good night, Sara."

"You too," Sara responded.

Naruto hurried down to the courtyard that sat between The Sannin Group and Uchiha Incorporated. It was filled with various restaurants that were popular with employees of both companies and locals who knew that they there. He was halfway across the courtyard when he saw Sasuke standing nearby a favorite food truck and coincidentally Sasuke's favorite place.

"Sasuke," Naruto called as he made his way over.

Sasuke looked up from his phone and saw Naruto. "Oh, Naruto. How's it going?"

"Pretty good," Naruto answered. "Headed home?"

"Not yet, sadly." Sasuke sighed before he noticed Naruto's bags. "You're heading home already?"

"Yeah," Naruto confirmed. "Hinata's been sick and I just want to go ahead and get home. Sakura didn't tell you that Hinata went by to see her today?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I guess she's been busy."

"Order up, Mr. Uchiha," the chef from the food truck called as he put a takeout container on the counter.

"Thank you," Sasuke said as he dropped a tip in the jar and took his contained. He opened it and made sure his order was right before closing. "Well, I gotta get back to work if I wanna make it home before midnight. Let's grab drinks Friday night after work?"

"Sounds good." Naruto waved as Sasuke made his way back towards Uchiha Incorporated. By the time Naruto made it to the counter of Ichiraku Ramen, the owner Ayame already had his order ready.

"I saw you were coming out of the building," Ayame answered his unasked question. "Bring Hinata-chan with you next time, will you? I miss her."

"And she misses you too," Naruto said as he pulled out his wallet and handed cash to Ayame. "I'll bring her when she's over her food poisoning."

"Ew," Ayame commented as she handed Naruto back his change which he dropped straight into the tip jar. "You didn't cook for her again, did you?"

"Hey," Naruto whined and Ayame giggled. "She probably got it from some bad sushi or something. Anyway, thanks Ayame-nee. I'll see you soon."

"See you soon," Ayame called as Naruto headed out.

Naruto's drive home was longer than usual, but that was just because of the traffic. That and he was anxious to see Hinata so that made the drive all the more unbearable. After an hour, he finally made it to his building's parking garage.

When he entered his apartment, he could hear the TV playing.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata called.

"I'm home," Naruto answered as he put his bags down and sat in the foyer. He let out a sigh of relief before taking off his shoes. He was about to get back up before he felt Hinata wrap her arms around him. "Hinata?"

"Welcome home." She rubbed her face in his back.

Naruto chuckled. "Thank you. I see you're feeling better?" Naruto felt her nod against his back. He also felt her squeeze him a little tighter in her arms. "Hinata?"

"I love you," she said.

Naruto reached around and rubbed Hinata's head. "I love you more."

"I love you most," she chirped as she rested her chin on his shoulder and smiled at him.

Naruto smiled as well. "What is it?"

Hinata stood up. She picked up Naruto's briefcase and walked into the apartment. With a look of confusion, Naruto picked up his backpack and laptop case and followed her. He found her in their bedroom but she was entering the bathroom before he could put the rest of his stuff down.

"Hinata?" Naruto called as he removed his blazer and loosened his tie. He didn't get a response and he didn't hear anything. He untucked his shirt and headed over to the bathroom door. He knocked. "Hinata, what is it? Are you feeling sick? Where's the medicine Sakura gave you?"

The door opened and Naruto saw Hinata was holding a hand behind her back. She was still smiling and Naruto couldn't help but smile too. He laughed. "What is it?"

Hinata revealed her hand and held out a pregnancy test. "Here."

Naruto looked at it with a bit of confusion before looking back at her. "What's this for?"

"Read it," Hinata urged.

Naruto took the rest and looked at the little display window: there was a plus sign. Naruto blinked a few times before looking at Hinata. "Are you serious?"

Hinata nodded, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"You're serious," Naruto said. He immediately pressed his lips to hers, the two of them laughing and crying. He lifted her into his arms and spun her around before putting her down. He looked at the test again and grinned at the plus sign. "You're pregnant."

"I'm pregnant," Hinata confirmed.

"I love you." Naruto took Hinata's face in her hands. "I love you so much. So, so much." He knelt in front of her and began kissing her stomach. "And I love you too."

Hinata giggled. "Naruto-kun."

"How long have you been pregnant?" Naruto asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his ear against her stomach.

Hinata ran her fingers through his hair. "Kurenai-sensei says I'm about seven weeks pregnant."

"Ah, so you lied to me today," Naruto whined as he looked up at her and pouted. "Hinata, that's cruel."

"Well I didn't want to tell you over a text message," Hinata argued as Naruto stood up. "Plus, I know you've been busy with this new project you're working on and I didn't want you neglecting your work because of me."

"Fuck work," Naruto declared before quickly covering his mouth. He put his hand over Hinata's stomach. "Sorry," he apologized to it. "Fuck work," he whispered and Hinata giggled. "This is something I can skip work for. You're having our baby, Hinata."

"You're not upset?" Hinata asked. "It's all my fault. I forgot to reschedule my appointment to get my IUD replaced."

"Of course I'm not upset," Naruto assured her. "I'm through the roof right now, Hinata. I was thinking it was about time we start trying for a baby anyway and here we are. And now that we're here, I can finally show you something."

Hinata wore the confused look now. "Show me what?"

"Let me get changed first," Naruto said before hurrying into their closet.

Naruto came out of the closet in two minutes flat in jeans, a graphic t-shirt with Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox Deity, and a hoodie. He grabbed Hinata's purse and handed it off to her before ushering her out of the apartment.

Hinata tried asking questions as to where they were going but Naruto refused to give her a definite answer. They drove for about forty-five minutes which placed them outside of Downtown Konoha and in the suburban areas of the city.

"What're we doing here?" Hinata asked as they entered a town called Kannabi Village. It was considered a miniature version of Downtown Konoha because of its fashionable shopping district that could rival Downtown Konoha's Senju Mall. It was large enough that there was plenty to do and see if you were invested in discovering everything the city had to offer, but small enough that it didn't have the congestion of Downtown Konoha.

Naruto drove by the shopping district and into the residential district. The residential district consisted of large family homes. Each house was different from the next and provided a comforting variety you didn't get Downtown.

They took a few turns before they stopped in front of a house with a "For Sale" sign on the front lawn. "Sold" was slapped over the top of it. Naruto put the car in park and turned off the engine.

He got out of the car and came around to Hinata's side to open her door for her. He helped her out and shut the door before standing in front of the house with her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "What do you think?"

Hinata eyed the house. From what she could see, it was two stories with a porch and large front yard. There was room for a garden in the front beneath a large window. There was a chimney so that meant a fireplace and there was a two door garage. She sighed. "It's...beautiful."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "Good."

"Good?" Hinata repeated before looking at him. That's when she saw him reach into his pocket and pull out a set of keys. It took a second but it clicked. "Wait...did you...?"

"Welcome to your new home Mrs. Uzumaki," Naruto said as he took her hand and dropped the keys into her palm. "We've been in love with this neighborhood since we first came out here shortly after we started dating, and we both agreed this would be where we would raise our kids after we got married. One night after dinner, you and I decided to take a walk through this neighborhood and pick out our house and you picked this one."

Hinata teared up. "Naruto-kun."

"I bought it a little while after you picked it out and had them do a little bit of updating and remodeling the last couple of months," Naruto informed her. "They just finished last weekend and I was going to show you it on our anniversary in a couple of weeks but I feel like now is as good a time as any."

Hinata started crying. Naruto chuckled as he hugged her and let her cry on his shoulder. He rubbed her back and affectionately kissed her forehead. "Are you crying because you're happy or because you're angry?"

"Happy," Hinata answered as she hugged him.

"Good," Naruto said as he wiped away her tears. "I haven't gotten it furnished yet since I figured you would want to do that."

Hinata nodded and Naruto chuckled again.

"Come on," Naruto offered his hand to her, "let me show you the interior."

Hinata took his hand and let him lead her up the front steps. She got to do the honors of unlocking the door and once they were inside, he flicked on the porch light and the foyer light.

Immediately, Hinata could see the staircase leading up to the second floor and see at least three doors along the hallway to the left of the stairs. They slipped off their shoes and Hinata entered her home.

Naruto gave her a full tour. The first door in the hallway led to a large living room and a large kitchen that was separated by a half-wall. There was plenty of counter space with a small kitchen island in the middle that held a sink. Through a sliding door was a large dining room that would have plenty of space for their family and friends to come and have dinner with them.

There was a half bathroom across the hall and the door next to it led down into a basement. The basement had a bathroom of its own along with a wine cellar and an extra bedroom. There was another ample living room space there as well.

Upstairs, there were four bedrooms. Naruto took her immediately into the master bedroom that had a walk-in closet larger than the one they had now and then showed her the bathroom. He informed her that the floors were heated and that he had them upgrade the bathroom to have a larger tub and large shower. The tub had a built-in jacuzzi system while the shower was state of the art. There was a long mirror that stretched from the edge of the door to the corner and two sinks.

At the end of the hall, there was office space. Naruto opened the window and from there, Hinata could see Downtown Konoha in the distance, the light coming from it illuminating the air around it.

"So?" Naruto put his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels. "What do you think?"

Hinata looked at him. She walked over to him and pulled him down into a kiss. It was sweet, but when Hinata grabbed his shirt, he moved his hands to her waist. Their kiss intensified and they stayed like that for a while before Hinata broke the kiss.

"I love it," she told him.

Naruto smiled. "I'm glad."

"Thank you," Hinata said as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"Anything for you," Naruto said as he put his hand on hers and smiled at her. "You know," Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist, "we could test out that shower and maybe even double check to make sure that heated floor works properly dattebayo."

"We could," Hinata chimed. "Maybe we could even check the tub too? You know, to make sure that's working fine too."

"I like the way you think Mrs. Uzumaki," Naruto complimented as he lifted her into his arms.

Hinata giggled.

The next morning, Naruto and Hinata agreed to hold off on announcing the pregnancy until the start of the second trimester. Naruto was confident he'd be able to keep the secret, but when he realized how long he'd have to stay silent, he agonized over it. Luckily, he managed to keep quiet until the very second Hinata hit her second trimester. He posted a picture of him and Hinata wearing an apron he'd bought on the way home that read, "bun in the oven."

They held a baby shower and house-warming party at the same time when Hinata entered her third trimester. They had decided to do a gender reveal so when they went to the doctor for an ultrasound they had Kurenai write the gender down on a piece of paper and fold it. From there, they gave the piece of paper to the baker who dyed the interior of the cake accordingly.

"Cut the cake already," Menma shouted as he continued to record Naruto and Hinata who were both close to becoming nervous wrecks as they stood over their cake.

Naruto had the knife in his hand while Hinata gripped his forearm. Naruto and Hinata shared a look before he sliced a corner piece off of their "Congratulations, you're having a..." cake. He and Hinata shut their eyes as he pushed the piece so that it fell on his side and they heard a mixture of cheering and groans.

They both peaked and it was blue.

"Yes!" Naruto cheered while Hinata laughed. Minato and Jiraiya both gave Naruto proud pats on his back while Kushina hugged Hinata.

"What's his name gonna be?" Menma questioned.

Hinata and Naruto looked at one another before Naruto answered. "Boruto."

"Huh?" Naruko put her hands on her hips. "What kind of name is Boruto? Are you trying to play off your name?"

"Sort of," Naruto answered.

"We're naming him after Neji," Hinata answered and everyone looked at Neji.

"Me?" Neji asked.

Naruto nodded and smiled as Hinata held his hand. "You were our biggest advocate to the Hyuuga Elders when Hinata and I got engaged. If it wasn't for you, I don't think Hinata and I would be able to be where we are right now so we wanted to honor you by naming our son after you."

Neji smiled. He walked over to the two of them and hugged them.

With the gender revealed, Kushina and Hiyori went full force when it came to decorating the nursery with Hinata. They were able to hire Sai to do a unique mural in the room for them and once that was done, Naruto and Minato put together the crib.

Finally, Spring came around and so did their son. It was two in the morning when Hinata shook Naruto awake. In his sleepy daze, he struggled to process what was happening until he felt the wetness of the sheets. That wetness was enough to wake Naruto up and send him into full panic mode as he scrambled to get everything for the hospital.

And when they were in the hospital and the delivery room, Naruto held Hinata's hand and coached her through. Hinata had a death grip on Naruto's hand and he was sure she had broken his hand a while ago.

"You're doing great," Naruto encouraged her as he kissed her head. "Just a little more and you'll be done."

"All right, Hinata," Kurenai called, "I'm going to need you to do your best push, okay? One strong, good push."

Hinata nodded. She was drenched in sweat and exhausted yet determined to push through the pain. "O-Okay. Okay."

"All right, on three," Kurenai said. "One...two...three!"

Naruto's hand was definitely broken. He bit his lip as Hinata cried out as she pushed. That's when they heard crying.

"Congratulations," Kurenai smiled at them, "you have a healthy baby boy."

Naruto teared up. He rested his forehead on Hinata's head. "You did it."

Once the umbilical cord was cut and their son was cleaned up, Kurenai handed him off to Hinata. He had a head full of blond hair and two whisker marks on either cheek and a set of blue eyes.

"Hi," Hinata cooed as she offered her finger to him.

"Welcome to the world, Boruto," Naruto cooed as he smiled at his son with tears streaming down his face.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Last Time:**

 _ **"Congratulations," Kurenai smiled at them, "you have a healthy baby boy."**_

 _ **Naruto teared up. He rested his forehead on Hinata's head. "You did it."**_

 _ **Once the umbilical cord was cut and their son was cleaned up, Kurenai handed him off to Hinata. He had a head full of blond hair and two whisker marks on either cheek and a set of blue eyes.**_

 _ **"Hi," Hinata cooed as she offered her finger to him.**_

 _ **"Welcome to the world, Boruto," Naruto cooed as he smiled at his son with tears streaming down his face.**_

 **The Sun & The Moon: Chapter 5 – "Parenthood"**

It was three in the morning when Hinata and Naruto were woken up by crying coming from the baby monitor on Hinata's nightstand. Naruto slid his arm out from underneath Hinata's head before sitting on the edge of the bed and grabbing his boxers. He coughed and sniffled before pulling them on and grabbing his previously discarded shirt and putting it back on.

"I got him," Hinata yawned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Nah, I got him. You go back to bed," Naruto yawned before pulling on a pair of sweatpants and shuffling out of the room. He turned the heat up as he passed the thermostat before entering his son's room.

He turned on the lamp that sat by the door and squinted as his eyes adjusted. Once his eyes had adjusted, he saw Boruto standing in his crib with his hands gripping the railing.

"What're you so fussy about, huh?" Naruto questioned as he walked over to Boruto's crib. "C'mere," Naruto cooed as he lifted Boruto out of his crib and held him in his arms. He chuckled softly as Boruto immediately stopped crying and hugged him. "You just wanted to be held, huh?"

Naruto walked around the room a bit with Boruto until he was sure he had truly calmed down. However, when he tried putting Boruto back in his grip, Boruto refused to let go of Naruto's shirt.

"Boruto." Naruto tried to release his son's grip on his shirt. "Boruto, you have to let go."

After a few more attempts, Naruto managed to make Boruto release him but that just made Boruto start crying all over again. Naruto sighed as he put Boruto back in his crib and leaned against the railing. "Come on you have to go to sleep. Otou-san and Okaa-chan have been trying to get you on a normal sleep schedule for months now."

Boruto continued crying. Naruto tried laying Boruto down and rubbed his back to encourage him to go back to sleep but it didn't work. He tried using the Kurama plush toy that sat in his crib but Boruto took it and threw it out. Naruto hung his head in defeat. "Boruto."

Boruto reached for Naruto again. Naruto smiled at him and let out a sigh. "Fine, fine, you win." Naruto climbed into Boruto's crib and laid on his back. Boruto immediately laid down with his head on Naruto's stomach and Naruto placed his hand on his son's back. Naruto closed his eyes and pretended to sleep and after a few minutes, he opened his eyes to see Boruto had fallen asleep.

Naruto smiled but then realized he didn't have an easy way out. Boruto tossed a bit and Naruto quickly tensed up. When he was sure Boruto hadn't woken up entirely, Naruto rubbed Boruto's head. After a few more moments, Naruto began to attempt an escape.

"Boruto," Naruto whispered and didn't gain a reaction from his son. "Boruto," he said again and still nothing. He gave a slight nod of approval before beginning to sit up, but that's all it took.

Boruto moved so that most of his body was lying on Naruto's torso. Naruto had no choice but to lie back down and pretend to sleep. He peeked to check if Boruto had stayed asleep. He tried to sit up again but then Boruto woke up and was determined stay on Naruto's torso.

Every time Naruto shifted to get out from underneath Boruto, Boruto moved so that it was impossible for Naruto to escape. Naruto laughed as he picked up Boruto and tried to lie him down next to him but Boruto fussed and babbled at Naruto.

"Hey," Naruto pointed a finger at Boruto, "you don't take that tone with me mister. I'm the adult here."

Boruto babbled some more before Naruto smiled. Naruto gave up. He laid down in the crib and let Boruto lie back down on his torso. Naruto let out a sigh of defeat as he rubbed his son's head.

"You're lucky you're cute dattebayo," Naruto muttered.

The next morning, Naruto woke up and saw his wife looking down at him as she leaned on the railing of Boruto's crib. She was smiling at him and he managed a tired smile of his own.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he muttered. He looked down and saw Boruto was still sound asleep. "How'd you sleep?"

"Probably better than you did," Hinata teased and giggled when Naruto nodded in agreement. She gently rubbed Boruto's back and smiled when Boruto started to wake up. "Good morning Boruto-kun."

When Boruto heard his mother, he pushed himself to his feet with his hands steadied on Naruto's torso. When his legs were steady, he turned around and yawned. He ended up falling back on Naruto's and both Naruto and Hinata smiled at their son's clumsiness.

Hinata picked him up and planted several kisses on his cheek which gained a fit of giggles from Boruto. Naruto climbed out of Boruto's crib and let out a sigh of relief before cracking his back. He groaned and cracked his neck next.

"If I keep doing that I'm going to have to start seeing a chiropractor regularly," Naruto muttered before kissing Hinata's cheek. He wrapped an arm around her waist and gently poked Boruot's cheek. "You need to learn how to sleep on your own dattebayo. Otherwise, I'm going to have a bad back by the time I'm thirty and it's going to be your fault."

Boruto babbled at Naruto as if he were trying to argue.

"Ah, what did I say about that tone?" Naruto played alone as he pointed a finger at Boruto. "I am the adult and you will show me respect."

Boruto babbled more and Hinata laughed as Naruto pretended to be offended.

"How dare you," Naruto gasped. "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth? Your grandmother?"

Boruto hugged his mother and kissed her cheek several times. Hinata smiled and Naruto took Boruto from her.

"Hey, that's my wife," Naruto reminded Boruto. "You may be a baby but I will fight you for her."

This was a typical morning for the three of them. On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, Naruto took Boruto to work with him and either let him hang out in his office or took him to the daycare that served the needs of employees from both The Sannin Group and Uchiha Incorporated.

When Boruto stayed in Naruto's office, Menma often came in and played with his nephew for a bit to avoid work. It was funny to watch since Menma had finally stopped dying his hair black so now he and Naruto were back to being identical twins. The only significant difference was their hair length. Minato came by often as well to play with his grandson and he enjoyed parading around the office with Boruto on his shoulders.

There was one time where Minato gave a whole presentation to the Board of Directors while Boruto sat on his shoulders. It was always interesting to see Minato handle business as the Vice Chairman while his grandson played in his hair.

On Tuesdays and Thursday, Boruto went to work with Hinata and seeing as the office was filled entirely with Hyuuga, everyone was more than willing to help. When Boruto started walking on his own, Hinata would leave her door open so Boruto could run around and usually when she went looking for him at the end of the day, he was in Neji's office and playing with Chikyuu and Henri's old toys on the couch. And if he wasn't there, he was in Hiashi's office, sitting in his grandfather's lap and pretending to be focused on whatever Hiashi was looking at on his monitors.

At times, it was nearly impossible to get Hiashi to let Boruto go home with her. Naruto and Hinata used this to their advantage though, especially since Hanabi and Konohamaru, Hiashi and Hyori, and Minato and Kushina were always more than willing to look after Boruto. Every Saturday, Boruto would spend the night with one of them and that would give Hinata and Naruto a night to enjoy some peace and quiet for a little while and catch up on sleep.

It was through this system though that they ended up with their daughter, Himawari. She was born the summer after Boruto's fourth birthday and when found out he was going to be a big brother, he was more than thrilled with the idea.

Unlike Boruto, Himawari had no trouble sleeping through the night. Overall, she had been the complete opposite of Boruto which Naruto and Hinata interpreted as Hagoromo giving them a break. And Boruto did everything he could to help his little sister. He showed her the right way to eat without making a mess and taught her how to color. He even helped her when Naruto and Hinata were teaching Himawari how to walk.

"Like this!" Boruto declared before demonstrating how to walk.

"Do you think you got it Hima-chan?" Naruto questioned as he continued to let his daughter hold his fingers while she seemed to watch Boruto carefully.

"You can do it, Himawari-chan," Hinata cheered.

"Come on, Hima-chan," Boruto urged as he demonstrated walking again. He did so a few more times before standing next to his mother with his hands on his hips. "You can do it!"

Himawari took one step forward.

"That's it," Naruto encouraged. "Let's try another step."

She took another.

"Perfect!" Naruto cheered. "Just like that, Hima-chan."

Her steps were shaky but Naruto held onto her. When they made it across the carpet to Hinata, they both kissed her cheeks excessively and she giggled. Naruto went back to where they started and had a seat. Himawari looked at him, confused as to why he'd left her across the room.

Naruto grinned and opened his arms. "This way, Hima-chan. Come to Otou-san."

Hinata held her daughter up by holding her waist and smiled when Himawari teared up a bit. She looked across the room at Naruto. "Naruto-kun, she's going to cry."

Naruto started to panic. "Ah, Hima-chan, don't cry! Otou-san's sorry!"

"It's okay, Otou-san!" Boruto declared as he grabbed Himawari's hand. "Come on, Hima-chan. Otou-san is waiting."

Himawari squeezed her brother's hand. She looked at Naruto and sniffled. Carefully, Boruto began walking ahead of Himawari and she followed behind him.

"That's it," Naruto's encouraged.

And just like that, Himawari was walking. When she got the rhythm of her steps together, she hurried ahead of Boruto and ran into her father's arms. Hinata cheered while Naruto lifted Himawari into the air.

"You did it!" Naruto cheered as he laid back on the carpet while he held her in the air. "My beautiful princess is walking!"

"Papa!" Himawari exclaimed.

Hinata and Naruto paused. He sat up and Hinata quickly came over to where they were.

"What'd you say Hima-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Papa! Papa!" She said again.

Naruto started crying. Hinata smiled. "Naruto-kun."

"She's walking and talking all in the same day," Naruto sobbed as he hugged his daughter. "I didn't ask for all of this."

Boruto grabbed a box of tissue off the coffee table and held it out for Naruto. "Don't cry, Otou-san."

Naruto sniffled and took some tissue. "Thank you, Boruto," he managed before blowing his nose.

Time continued to fly by and before Naruto and Hinata knew it, Boruto was six and starting primary school. And then Himawari was six and starting primary school while Boruto hit his tenth birthday.

They threw a milestone birthday party and invited kids from Boruto's class along with family and friends.

In the living room, Boruto played video games and was currently in the middle of a four-person race in Mario Kart. The other players were Uchiha Sarada, Nara Shikadai, and Yuino Iwabee; Sarada was winning. Himawari sat on the couch beside Kakei Sumire and cheered loudly for her brother. Chikyuu, now nineteen, entered the living room and put down a tray of rumaki on the coffee table.

Iwabee stopped paying attention to the game. "Hi, Chikyuu-senpai!"

"Hi Iwabee," Chikyuu greeted him before looking at Boruto. "Aunt Hinata says we're bringing out the cake soon."

"Okay," Boruto said without looking away from the screen.

In the backyard, Naruto splashed water on the grill top and watched as it immediately turned to steam. He gave a nod of approval and looked at the spread of vegetables and meats. He tapped the railing and watched as a display came up. He tapped a few buttons and looked over at the pool, the covering beginning to retract.

He opened the back door. "I'm opening up the pool if anybody wanted to get in."

Immediately, a stampede of ten-year-olds dashed outside and jumped into the pool. Naruto rolled his eyes and watched as some of the adults filtered out and sat down either at the edge of the pool with their feet in the water, in the shade of the trees, or at one of the tables set up in the backyard.

"You need any help?" Sasuke questioned as he walked out with his twins clinging to his legs.

"I should be asking you that," Naruto commented and grinned at Sasuke's six-year-old twin boys Satori and Satoshi.

"Satori, Satoshi," Sakura called from down by the pool. "Come here and get some sunscreen before you get in the pool."

Satori and Satoshi released themselves from their father and raced one another down to the mother. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief before plopping down into a nearby chair. Naruto sat beside him and fished a beer out of the cooler between them. He handed one to Sasuke before grabbing one for himself.

Together, they opened their cans and took a swig.

"I can't believe he's already ten," Sasuke muttered.

"You're telling me," Naruto scoffed. "I still remember the day he was born. He was so small back then and now he's...not so small."

"Otou-san always said that kids grow up in a blink of an eye," Sasuke remembered. "I never knew what he meant since I felt like I was a kid forever but looking at Sarada, Saiichi, Satori, Satoshi, and even Sachiko, it feels like just yesterday we were finding out Sakura was pregnant."

Naruto nodded in agreement. He looked over at the pool and watched as Boruto played in the water with his classmates. Boruto wore a broad grin on his face as he played and Naruto couldn't help but smile.

As the kids played, the adults took turns watching the kids and grilling on the grill top. It didn't take long for the kids to notice the adults eating though and quickly climbed out of the pool and gotten their own food.

Boruto sat together with his classmates and he let Himawari join them. Menma went around and took pictures of everyone. At Boruto's table, all his classmates were more than happy to provide a variety of faces and pose for the pictures he snapped. Menma got Boruto to take a picture with Naruto by the grill and while Boruto wasn't paying attention, Naruto pulled funny faces that made everyone laugh. When Boruto caught on, he mimicked him.

Boruto went on to take pictures with his mother, grandparents, and cousins. After everyone ate their fair share of meat and vegetables, Hinata came out with Boruto's cake with Sakura and Tenten's help. Naruto carefully lit each candle before picking up Himawari and holding her on his hip. Together, they all sang Boruto "Happy Birthday," and he stood there with a broad grin.

As soon as the song finished, Boruto blew out his candles in one breath and everyone cheered.

Ten turned into eleven and six turned to seven. Eleven to twelve and seven to eight. Then Boruto graduated elementary school and moved on to middle school. Twelve turned to thirteen and eight turned to nine. Thirteen is when things started to get hard.

Naruto sighed heavily as he entered Boruto's principal's office and shook his hand for the fifth time that quarter. He took a seat beside Boruto who sat with his arms folded across his chest and scowling at the wall.

"Mr. Uzumaki," Umino Iruka began, "your son is definitely one of the brightest students here at this academy but his behavior is definitely a cause for concern. I hate to say this but if Boruto continues to act out, then I may be forced to remove him from this academy."

"I understand," Naruto assured before looking at Boruto. "I apologize again for all of this, Principal Umino. This won't happen again."

"I hope not," Iruka said.

Naruto smiled before standing up. "Come on," Naruto urged as he picked up Boruto's backpack and held it out to him.

Boruto snatched his backpack from Naruto before slinging it over his shoulder and storming out. Naruto followed Boruto out and before they could read the car, Naruto grabbed Boruto's arm.

"Hold up," Naruto said before Boruto snatched his arm away from him. "Hey!" Naruto used his more stern voice that he'd recently developed with his son. "Look at me."

Boruto refused to look.

"I don't know what's gotten into you lately but you need to cut it out, all right?" Naruto urged. "I'm sick of this attitude you've developed recently and I'm definitely sick of having to be called down here because you got in another fight."

"Then don't come," Boruto argued. "Okaa-chan can come."

"No, she can't," Naruto said. "She's just as busy as me if not busier and unlike her, I have more freedom to come and go from work as I please."

Boruto sucked his teeth. "Then why are you complaining about having to come down here?"

Naruto took a deep breath as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Boruto, if I'm not at work, I don't earn money. If I don't earn money, then your mother and I can't afford to pay for your extracurricular activities among other things that we as adults have to take care of."

Boruto looked down.

Naruto sighed and put his hands on his knees. "Hey," Boruto looked at him, "I just need you to do better, okay? You're a good kid, and you're a smart kid. Plus, if you get kicked out of this place, you're not going to be able to go to school with all your friends."

Boruto clenched his fist around the strap of his backpack. Naruto sighed and patted Boruto's shoulder before opening the passenger side door. Boruto climbed in and Naruto shut the door. He got into the driver's seat and pulled away from the curb.

"By the way, you're grounded for two weeks, no video games," Naruto mentioned.

"Two weeks?" Boruto exclaimed. "Otou-san!"

"I'll make it two months if you get into another fight," Naruto threatened. "And trust me, you're lucky it was me picking you up and not your mother. You know how she can get."

Boruto shivered at the thought of an angry Hinata.

Hinata still gave Boruto an earful that night when she got home. Thirteen turned to fourteen, and that wasn't pretty either. Nine turned to ten. Fourteen turned to fifteen; he was practically the epitome of a stereotypical rebellious teen. Ten turned to eleven; she remained a sweetheart.

Naruto let out a heavy sigh as he walked into the foyer of their home and slipped off his shoes. He rubbed the back of his neck and as he leaned down to straightened up his shoes, he noticed two sets of school shoes. It was Tuesday and only eleven in the morning.

"What the hell?" Naruto straightened up his shoes before looking into the living room. Nothing. He checked the kitchen and basement, still nothing. "Boruto," Naruto called as he began to ascend the stairs, "are you home?"

Naruto reached his son's door and without knocking, he opened it. Naruto wished he would've knocked.

Sarada shrieked and practically disappeared on the other side of the bed as Boruto pulled his sheets over his lap. Naruto quickly shut the door. It took a little while for him to process what he had just seen. And once it was processed, he wished he could unsee it. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times. "Um," Naruto called and folded his arms. He cleared his throat and tried to think of what he was going to say next.

The door opened a bit and Boruto stood in the crack of it.

"Hey, Otou-san," Boruto greeted, clearly nervous. "You're home early."

Naruto played along. "So are you."

"Yeah." Boruto cleared his throat. "Um, Sarada-chan and I were working on a book report? We were planning to go the second half of the day."

"Does your mother know you decided on that?" Naruto asked.

Boruto pursed his lips together and pretended to think. "Well, I may have mentioned it? I don't think she was listening though so I can' say for sure if she knows or not."

"Uh-huh." Naruto furrowed his brow. He rubbed the bridge of his nose before rubbing his face and looking at Boruto. He whispered, "Please tell me you're using condoms."

"Yup," Boruto confirmed. "And she's on birth control."

Naruto nodded. He nodded again before rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't say a word as he wandered into his home office. He grabbed the papers he came home to get and left without saying a word to Boruto.

Unfortunately for Boruto and Sarada though, they had tried the same thing at her house and were caught by both her parents. It was the most awkward "The Birds and The Bees" talk in history.

Fifteen turned to sixteen, which meant high school. Eleven turned to twelve. Sixteen to seventeen. Twelve to thirteen, she graduated elementary school. Seventeen to eighteen...eighteen, he was graduating and looking at colleges. Thirteen to fourteen, she was starting to be interested in boys.

"Good morning," Naruto yawned as he headed into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning," Boruto muttered through a mouthful of rice.

"Don't talk with your mouthful," Hinata scolded before taking a sip of her tea.

Boruto swallowed. "Sorry," he apologized before looking at Naruto. "Are you still taking me on my college tour this Saturday?"

"Yup," Naruto confirmed as he added cream and sugar to his coffee. "Are you sure you want to go with me? I figured you and your friends would plan a trip out there and tour together."

"I mean, yeah but I wanted to go with you," Boruto said. "I mean, I go off to college in the Spring. It's not like I have that much time left at home."

"You'll come visit though, won't you?" Himawari questioned.

Boruto grinned. "Of course I'll come visit. Plus, I'll be home for holidays and stuff. And of course, I'll be there for your graduation."

Hinata leaned against the counter and watched as Boruto and Himawari continued to talk. She took a sip of her tea and saw Naruto lean against the counter beside her. She saw the look on his face and sighed. "We're old."

"Nah, we're in our prime," Naruto assured her. "Hell, if we wanted a third kid we could totally do it."

Hinata scoffed. "Absolutely not."

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, you're right."

That weekend, Naruto made the trip up to Konoha University with Boruto. When they parked, Naruto couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of nostalgia wash over him.

"Hey, Otou-san?" Boruto grabbed his backpack.

"Yeah?" Naruto looked at him.

"When the tour is over, can you show me where you and mom met?" Boruto asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Sure, but why?"

Boruto shrugged. "I don't know; I just thought it'd be cool to see it."

Naruto smiled. "That's enough for me. Come on, let's get you signed in."

As they toured the campus, Naruto remembered every piece of the campus. And he remembered his youth when he was Boruto's age and visiting the campus with his own father. The look Boruto wore in his eyes was the same one Naruto had when he first saw the campus. And it was the same one Minato had when he toured. And the same one Jiraiya had when he visited.

When Boruto's tour ended, they ended up stopping just outside of Caffeine.

"This is where you used to work, right?" Boruto asked as he stood beside Naruto.

Naruto wore a nostalgic smile. "Yeah. Your mother and I had our first actual conversation here after just passing by one another for three years."

"You paid Uncle Kiba fifty dollars for a cinnamon roll that night, right?" Boruto asked.

Naruto nodded before nudging Boruto. "And here I thought you weren't paying attention to my stories."

Boruto smiled and shrugged. "I've always like the story of how you and mom met. Plus, I remember because Okaa-chan's favorite pastries are cinnamon rolls."

"They really are," Naruto confirmed. Naruto thought for a moment before heading into the coffee shop. Boruto followed after him and watched as Naruto bought the last five cinnamon rolls. Naruto left a hefty tip in the jar before meeting Boruto at the door.

"Come on," Naruto urged. "Let me show you where I met your mother."

Boruto nodded and followed. As they walked along that same path towards Hinata's old dorm, Naruto recounted the conversation they had along the way. Boruto listened to every word.

It didn't take long for them to reach the fountain and Naruto brought Boruto over to where everything began. He positioned Boruto much like he'd done to Hinata almost twenty-five years ago and nodded.

"There," Naruto declared. "I was here and your mother was there when she and I first bumped into each other after her freshmen orientation. And then three years later I brought her back here and proposed."

Boruto looked down at where he stood before looking at Naruto. "When was the exact moment when you knew you loved Okaa-chan?"

"The exact moment?" Naruto asked and saw Boruto nod. Naruto thought for a moment before smiling. "The exact moment was during the school festival the year before we started dating. Her department had decided on a maid cafe and they were using your mother as prime bait. Under any other circumstance, she would've declined but that year, the department who got the most positive reviews was going to earn a budget increase that following quarter. So, instead of backing out, she waited tables in her maid uniform without missing a beat."

"Why that moment?" Boruto asked.

"Because that's when I knew the extent of your mother's determination," Naruto answered. "And that's when I learned how far she was willing to go to help those around her. Your mother used to be the shyest person would ever meet but she stayed in a maid outfit for three days and waited tables like it was natural." Naruto laughed. "She missed a whole week of school afterward; she was so embarrassed."

Boruto laughed with his father.

"So, are you asking me this because you think you're in love with Sarada?" Naruto asked and grinned when Boruto blushed. "Do you love her?"

Boruto fiddled with his fingers and reminded Naruto how much like Hinata Boruto could be. "I think so."

"Sarada is a good girl," Naruto commented. "And the two of you have been together since you were in diapers. It's only natural that you reach this point, don't you think?"

"You think so?" Boruto asked.

Naruto nodded. "Most definitely."

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked pass Boruto and saw Sasuke walking with Sarada behind him. Naruto waved and hugged him as they approached. He hugged Sarada before holding her at arm's length and looking at her. "I swear if you had your mother's hair and eye color you'd look just like her."

Sarada grinned. "Mama says the same thing."

"You should've said you were touring today, we could've carpooled," Sasuke complained as he hit Naruto's shoulder.

"I thought you'd be at work," Naruto said.

"I thought you were are work," Sasuke argued.

Naruto and Sasuke continued to argue. Sarada stood beside Boruto and watched them carry out.

"They'll never grow up," Sarada complained.

"Doesn't look like it," Boruto agreed.

Sarada looked at Boruto. "Do you want to go look around campus a bit more?"

Boruto looked over at Sasuke and Naruto who were still arguing before nodding. "Yeah, let's go."

While Sasuke and Naruto carried out, Boruto and Sarada slipped away.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He looked to where Sarada was supposed to be. He looked around before he heard his phone ding. Naruto's went off as well and they both pulled out their phones to see text messages from their kids.

"Looks like they went to explore for a bit," Naruto muttered.

"Looks that way," Sasuke said.

They looked at one another before sighing and tucking their phones away.

"Want to get something to eat?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure," Naruto agreed.

That night when Naruto and Boruto got him, he climbed into bed with Hinata and held her in his arms. He nuzzled her neck and she giggled at his behavior. She ran her fingers through his hair and he moaned softly.

"Tired?" she asked.

"Exhausted," Naruto confirmed.

"Well, get some rest," Hinata encouraged as she kissed his forehead. "You've earned it."

"I love you," Naruto murmured.

"I love you more," Hinata cooed.

"I love you most," Naruto responded.

 **To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Sun & The Moon: Chapter 6 – "25 Years"**

"Mama, Papa," Himawari, now sixteen and looking more like her mother every day, called upstairs. She stood in the foyer of her childhood home wearing a cute dress that was navy blue and came in at her waist but flared out at her skirt. She wore light make-up with her hair hanging over her right shoulder and falling in curly waves. "Mama, Papa," Himawari called again.

"We're coming," Naruto called.

Himawari puffed her cheeks as she glanced down at her watch. She heard the key turn in the front door and she turned to see Boruto, now twenty, standing in the entryway in a suit. "Onii-chan."

"Hey, are they not ready yet?" Boruto questioned as he stepped into the house and checked his watch.

"He said 'they're coming' for the last five minutes," Himawari whined. "Where's Sarada-nee?"

"She's already at the venue," Boruto answered. They both heard a door open upstairs and looked up the stairs.

Naruto and Hinata came into view. Naruto wore a simple black suit with black shoes and black bow tie with his hair slicked back. Hinata wore an elegant white chiffon, floor-length dress. She'd recently trimmed her hair to stop just above her shoulder so it hung there with some of her hair on the right side pulled behind her ear. She wore a pair of simple diamond earrings with a matching necklace and bracelet.

"You're so pretty, Mama," Himawari gushed as Naruto and Hinata came down the stairs.

Hinata smiled. "Thank you Himawari-chan."

"You look mighty handsome tonight sir," Boruto complimented as he brushed his father's shoulder off.

"Ah, well," Naruto shrugged and adjusted his jacket, "I try."

Boruto and Naruto grinned at one another.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" Naruto questioned.

"Well, seeing as it is your twenty-fifth anniversary, Himawari and I wanted to celebrate with you so tonight, we are at your service," Boruto explained. "But before you have us do your bidding, we wanted to take you to dinner first."

"All right," Naruto agreed. "So long as I don't have to pay or drive, I'm all for this."

Himawari giggled while Boruto rolled his eyes and Hinata scolded her husband. Together, they headed out the front door and once they were outside, Hinata and Naruto saw the limo parked out front with the driver waiting at the back door.

"You got a limo?" Hinata questioned. "Boruto, all of this really wasn't necessary."

"Yes, it was," Boruto argued as he ushered his parents towards the limo. "Come on, get in. We don't want to be late for our dinner reservation. I almost had to sell my kidney to get this reservation, and I refuse to let it go to waste."

With their son's persistence, Hinata and Naruto climbed into the back of the limo, Himawari and Boruto climbing in after them before the driver shut the door. Naruto and Hinata settled in naturally with his left arm over her shoulder and his right-hand holding her hand.

The entirety of the car ride to their destination, Naruto and Hinata watched and listened to Boruto and Himawari chat away. It was a part of their routine to talk animatedly to one another whenever Boruto came home from school seeing as he had plenty of things to update his little sister on. As Naruto and Hinata watched the two of them, a nostalgic look came on their faces. But, because Naruto and Hinata were distracted, they didn't notice that their driver hadn't taken them to where they both expected initially.

"What's this?" Hinata questioned as she looked outside.

They were parked outside of a favorite executive event hall located within Kannabi Village. They had used the venue recently themselves for Boruto's graduation party and Himawari's Sweet Sixteen.

"It looks pretty deserted, doesn't it?" Naruto commented as he noted the lack of lights and cars.

The door opened and Naruto and Hinata exchanged a look before looking at their children. They both wore innocent looks. Naruto shrugged before climbing out and offering his hand to Hinata. She took hold of it and climbed out, followed by Boruto and Himawari.

Boruto slipped a tip to the driver before Himawari practically skipped to the main entrance. Boruto walked ahead and stood to one side of the door while Himawari stood on the other.

Naruto chuckled. "What are you two up to?" he questioned as he approached the door with Hinata and stopped when Himawari held out her hand.

"So, obviously, I lied about dinner," Boruto confessed.

"Obviously," Naruto and Hinata said in unison.

"But," Boruto grinned, "I believe you'll like this much better." Boruto looked at his little sister who grinned at him. Together, they each took hold of a handle and pulled the doors open.

As the doors opened, the interior of the hall came to life and there, standing in the foyer, was all of their family and friends.

"Happy Anniversary!" they all exclaimed as Naruto and Hinata entered.

Boruto and Himawari joined their parents, the two of them still grinning.

"Surprise," Boruto and Himawari said in unison.

"You did all of this?" Hinata asked. "For us?"

"Of course," Boruto said. "Hima-chan and I wanted to do something special for the two of you on we figured what better way to celebrate your twenty-fifth anniversary than to spend it with family and friends."

"You two always said that the best occasions are spent with family and friends," Himawari chimed. "So, tonight, we all wanted to celebrate the two of you, with you."

Naruto smiled. He hugged his daughter who happily hugged him back. He kissed her forehead before looking at Boruto. "Thank you, both of you, for all of this."

"It's the lest we could do," Boruto said and blushed a bit when Hinata kissed his cheek. He cleared his throat before clapping his hands together and looking to the guests. "Let's have some fun tonight, shall we?"

The party began. As Naruto and Hinata entered into the main hall, they were taken aback by the familiarity of the scene. Boruto and Himawari had gone out of their way to recreate their parent's wedding reception.

"How did you manage this?" Naruto asked.

"Wedding photos," Boruto answered. "Luckily Uncle Menma knows how to take a half decent photo so it wasn't too hard to figure out the details. Plus, we found Okaa-chan's old wedding planner in the attic."

"I forgot that was up there," Hinata commented. "What were you doing in the attic?"

"Himawari needed help finding your Spring Formal dress from college and figured we should check the attic first," Boruto said. "We found the planner before we found the dress."

"That was last year," Hinata remembered. "You've been planning this for over a year?"

"Yup," Boruto admitted. "Now, enjoy yourselves."

Naruto and Hinata were doused with congratulations and other words of praise for lasting twenty-five years. They reminisced with old friends over food and drinks and enjoyed each other's company.

Hinata danced with her nephew Nawaki - Konohamaru and Hanabi's ten-year-old - while Naruto danced with Naruko. Naruto and his friends from college managed to pull off their old dance routine while embarrassing the hell out of their children while their wives enjoyed the show.

Partway through the night, Boruto gained everyone's attention as he held a mic in his hand and a glass of champagne in the other. Once everyone had settled down at their tables, and the champagne had been handed out, he proceeded with his remarks.

"First off, I would like to thank all of you for being able to come out and celebrate with us on Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki's twenty-fifth anniversary," Boruto stated and grinned when the crowd clapped, cheered, and whistled for Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto and Hinata sat together beside the podium where Boruto spoke. Once again, Naruto's arm was around Hinata and they were holding hands. Boruto looked and smiled at them for a moment.

"I'll try and be quick since we have a lot of these to get through," Boruto assured before clearing his throat and looking back at his parents. "Okaa-chan, Otou-san, I just want to thank you for being you. Growing up, I was able to see the love one person could have for another. Okaa-chan, I want to thank you for putting up with me, especially when I turned thirteen."

Hinata groaned at the memory of Boruto's dark years and the crowd laughed at her reaction. Boruto chuckled along with them.

"I know I wasn't the easiest kid to deal with back then but I want to thank you for loving me anyway," Boruto continued. "And Otou-san, I want to thank you for showing me what it means to love someone. At one point, I believed that once you were in love, then you were in love forever but you taught me that it's not that simple. And love that is that simple, isn't love at all. I can't even begin to list how many times you've gone above and beyond not only for me but Hima-chan and Okaa-chan too. And it's not even just the big things, it's the little things too. Okaa-chan, you always had words of encouragement for me and you taught me that it was okay to fail. Otou-san, you always listened and no matter what, you were there for me in when I needed you."

Naruto and Hinata smiled.

"I can only begin to hope and pray that I turn out to be everything you've hoped for me to become and that I can be half the man you were and half the parents you were," Boruto said. "Thank you, for everything."

Boruto stepped away from the podium and hugged both his parents. The crowd clapped as they had their moment and as Boruto sat down, Himawari took to the podium.

"Good evening," Himawari greeted everyone. "If it's not painstakingly obvious, I'm Uzumaki Himawari," she clarified and the crowd chuckled. "Okaa-chan, Otou-san, thank you. You've both taught me so much over the last sixteen years and it's hard to believe that in two more, I'll be out of the house and off to college. Now, I know you wish I could stay at home forever -."

Naruto cleared his throat loudly before taking a sip of his champagne. The crowd laughed and Naruto gave a playful grin to his daughter who shot him a disapproving look. She couldn't help but roll her eyes and smile before continuing.

"Okaa-chan, you taught me how to love myself, be confident, and have a voice," Himawari said. "When I was little, I remember being bullied because of my birthmarks and the minute you found out, you told me that was it not only okay to cry, but it was also okay to stand-out. And then Otou-san came in and told me the story of what our whiskers meant. Now, Oba-chan always said that an Uzumaki had red-hair because we were direct descendants of the diety Kurama but Otou-san, you told us that those marked with whiskers had personally received Kurama's blessing and that these whiskers symbolized our strength and tenacity.

"You both taught me to be strong and accepting of myself and I can't even begin to thank either of you enough for that," Himawari confessed. "Okaa-chan, you taught me what it looked like when a man truly loves you and Otou-san, you taught me what love is supposed to look - or should look like - when he loves me. Granted, my standards are a bit high now," Himawari shrugged and the crowd laughed while Naruto clapped, "but I'm glad I know what true love looks like. I hope to find that love one day."

"Not too soon," Naruto mumbled and the crowd laughed some more.

Himawari rolled her eyes as she stepped away from the podium and hugged her parents. Once Himawari sat down, guests began to take to the podium and share their stories of Naruto and Hinata. When everyone had gone, Naruto stood at the podium.

He couldn't help but smile at all their friends and family before looking at Hinata. He held out his hand and she instinctively took it and smiled up at him.

"We," Naruto began before pursing his lips together. The crowd clapped and shouted words of encouragement. He chuckled before looking at Hinata. "We can't even begin to tell you how much this means to us. Boruto, Himawari, thank you for all your efforts in putting this together. Your mother and I are beyond grateful for the two of you and we have officially reached the point where we wouldn't trade you for anything else in the world."

The crowd laughed while Boruto and Himawari grinned at one another.

"But seriously, just hearing all of your stories of Hinata and me, it warms my heart," Naruto confessed. He looked at Hinata now. He tugged on her hand a little and she stood with him.

"Hinata, I can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am for you," Naruto said. "You made me the happiest man in the world when you became my wife and since that day twenty-five years ago, you've done nothing but fill my life with joy. Every second of every day that I've had the privilege of spending with you has been a dream come true for me. You are my best friend, the mother of our children, my whole heart, and my life. Thinking back, I don't know how I survived without you in my life."

"On ramen and caffeine," Kiba and Sasuke shouted.

Naruto shrugged and Hinata giggled. He smiled. "Thank you for all that you have given me through the years. I love you to the moon and back."

Hinata smiled before Naruto leaned down and kissed her. She happily kissed back and giggled when Naruto lifted her off the ground. When Naruto pulled away, she laughed as she wiped some of her lipstick off his lip before holding his hands.

"Naruto, I don't even know where to begin," Hinata confessed. "For the last twenty-five years, you have managed to put a smile on my face every day. You've done so much for me that I may never be able to pay you back in full. You are an amazing father, an amazing friend, and an amazing husband and I cannot imagine my life without you. I love you so, so much."

Hinata teared up. Naruto smiled and hugged her, the two of them swaying as their friends and family clapped and cheered.

"Congratulations!" they all shouted and cheered.

The night carried on with more dancing, drinking, and eating. Menma's son, Kawaki, snapped photos in his father's sted and made sure to document as much as he could. And before anyone realized it, the night came to an end.

Naruto and Hinata thanked their guests as they filtered out. When they returned home, Boruto changed into more comfortable clothing before hopping into his SUV and heading back to his dorm. Himawari went to bed and Naruto and Hinata returned to their room.

In their tub, Naruto and Hinata sat together with her back against his chest, the two of them enjoying the hot water and suds. Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"We have some pretty great kids," Naruto muttered.

"We do," Hinata agreed.

"Twenty-five years," Naruto breathed. "I turn fifty in October."

"Do you? You're older than I thought," Hinata commented.

"Excuse me Mrs. 'I'm thirty-five' for the twelfth year in a row," Naruto teased.

Hinata flicked Naruto forehead and he gently nibbled on Hinata's shoulder. She giggled and lightly scratched his head. "I think I'll be forty-seven this year."

Naruto faked an exasperated gasp and chuckled when Hinata elbowed him. He kissed her shoulders before rubbing his cheek against hers. "Let's aim for twenty-five more years, Hinata."

"Why not fifty more?" Hinata asked.

Naruto grinned. "Fifty more sounds better."

 **To Be Continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Sun & The Moon: Chapter 7 – "I love you. I love you more. I love you most."**

Shortly after Naruto and Hinata's fortieth anniversary, they began their retirement. With their retirement having officially started, they decided to go on their fifth honeymoon. They settled on a hot spring resort located in the mountains of Earth Country.

As Naruto and Hinata settled into their room, they saw the monitor in front of the bed light up. It was an incoming call and Naruto couldn't help but laugh a bit at the sight of the name.

"Should we make him wait?" Naruto questioned.

"You know he's going to start to panic if we don't answer," Hinata reminded him.

"Ah, you're right," Naruto caved before answering the call, their son coming up on the display. "Hello, Boruto."

"Ah, you made it," Boruto said in a bit of a relieved tone. "Did you get in okay? There wasn't any trouble at the airport or when you were checking in?"

"No, Boruto," Naruto and Hinata said in unison.

"Honestly, you act like your mother and I haven't gone on vacation before," Naruto whined.

"Well," Boruto pursed his lips together, "it's a bit different now, don't you think? I mean you're...older now and I'm just a little worried about you two going so far away and on your own."

"We're fine," Hinata assured him. "How are things at home?"

"Ah, they're good," Boruto answered with a grin.

"Papa!"

Immediately, Boruto was greeted by a pouting tween. She stood there with her hands on her hips and her bottom lip poked out. She had three whisker markings on either cheek but black eyes and black hair. Otherwise, she was the spitting image of her mother.

"Yes, Hikari?" Boruto tried his best to maintain a smile though he was clearly irritated.

"She's lying!"

Another tween, Boruto's son and Hikari's twin brother, came into view now as he glared at his sister. He was the spitting image of Naruto with three whisker markings on either cheek, bright blue eyes, and blonde hair.

"Hikaru." Boruto sighed. "Guys, can we do this later? I'm on the phone right now."

Hikari and Hikaru immediately looked at the screen and lit up at the sight of their grandparents.

"Oba-chan! Oji-chan!" they exclaimed together as they took seats on Boruto's lap and forced their way into view.

"Hey." Naruto grinned. "You're not giving Boruto a hard time, are you?"

"Never!" they said in unison before they both shot a sideways glance at one another.

"Where's Sarada?" Hinata questioned.

"She's here," Hikari answered before looking over her shoulder. "Mama, Oba-chan and Oji-chan are on the phone."

A few moments later, Sarada came into view, a warm smile on her face. "Auntie, Uncle, good evening. Had I known Boruto was going to call you then I would've stopped him."

"It's fine," Hinata assured her. "He just wanted to make sure we got in okay. How's everything there though? Things are going well for you at the hospital?"

"Ah, yes," Sarada answered with a smile. "Things have been a little more hectic since Mama retired but I'm managing fairly well. And Boruto is doing great at the law firm; he just picked up a new case."

"Did you?" Hinata asked.

Boruto nodded. "I did. It's a little tricky but I just need to do some grunt work and sort everything out."

"Do you remember everything I taught you?" Hinata questioned.

Boruto chuckled and smiled. "Yes Okaa-chan, I remember."

"Oba-chan, Oji-chan!" Hikari exclaimed.

"Yes, Princess?" Naruto spoke up.

"Can you bring me back a souvenir? A keychain or something? Oh, or a kimono?" Hikari asked.

Naruto rubbed his chin and hummed loudly. Hinata giggled as Hikari impatiently waited for his response.

"Oji-chan!" Hikari called.

"Ah, sorry. What was your question?" Naruto asked and grinned when Hikari whined. "We'll see what we find while we're out and about these next few days. Hikaru, did you want anything?"

"Nothing really," Hikaru answered.

"We'll see if we can find anything for you too," Hinata told him.

Hikaru smiled a bit.

"Well, we better let you go. We were about to have dinner," Boruto said as he waved with the rest of his family. "Have a good night and enjoy your trip. I'll check in again tomorrow."

"You don't have to," Naruto and Hinata said in unison as they waved. They grinned at one another before Naruto hung up.

Naruto let out a loud yawn before stretching. He groaned softly as he felt his back crack and he gave Hinata a reassuring look as she gently rubbed his back. He kissed her temple.

The next morning, Naruto and Hinata took a walk around the small village. They toured local shrines and other historical landmarks for the village. They snapped photos together on benches and in front of fountains, creeks, and shrines. They sampled local food and along the way, found souvenirs for each their grandchildren. And the whole way, they held one another's hand.

That evening, they were able to grab the private bath and enjoy each other's company as they soaked in the spring. The night sky was filled to the brim with stars and they enjoyed the sight because it was impossible to get one like it in the city. The only noise they heard was the bubbling of the water and the chirping of crickets in the distance.

"We should do this every year," Hinata mused.

Naruto smiled at her. "You think Boruto'll let come up here by ourselves when we're in our seventies, eighties, and nineties?"

"I think at that point we're going to have to worry about Hikari-chan and Inori-chan, don't you think?" Hinata joked and they both laughed.

"That reminds me, the twins graduate elementary school soon," Naruto commented as he looked up at the stars. "We'll need to get them a present when we get back. We should probably coordinate with Sakura-chan and Sasuke so we don't end up getting the same thing."

"We'll call them when we get back," Hinata said. "How's Sasuke-kun doing, by the way?"

"Eh." Naruto shrugged. "I spoke to him before we left for our trip and he said his eyesight isn't going to get any better. It's common in the Uchiha Clan for their eyesight to start dwindling when they get up there in years. His doctor said he's technically already legally blind in his left eye and his right eye isn't far behind."

"Poor Sasuke-kun." Hinata sighed.

"He's dealing with it." Naruto sighed as well. "Sakura-chan says he's putting on a brave face but she thinks he's terrified. I think he's scared, but not terrified. He was already learning how to read braille when we were in college."

"That sounds like something Sasuke-kun would do," Hinata admitted. "I guess with things like that that run in your family, you have to prepare yourself in some way."

Naruto nodded. "Oh, and they confirmed that they're coming along for Christmas this year too. Sai and Ino as well."

"Good. We should probably call to get the house checked out when we get back just in case anything needs to be fixed." Hinata rested her head on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto smiled. "Sleepy?"

"A little," Hinata admitted.

"Come on," Naruto urged as he stood up and took his wife's hand. "Let's get out before you pass out."

The spent another five days on their vacation before returning home. They enjoyed their life of retirement. They woke up when they wanted and didn't have to worry about paperwork. Their grandchildren often came to visit after school and they were more than happy to spend time with them.

On Thursday nights, Boruto and Himawari came with their families and they all would sit down to dinner. It was noisy, but Hinata and Naruto didn't mind.

On Friday mornings, Naruto and Hinata traveled to Konoha Memorial Park and visited their parents. Naruto and Hinata would dust off their parents' and grandparents' plaques before putting down fresh flowers. On occasion, Hinata and Naruto would run into Konohamaru and Hanabi, or Neji and Tenten, and sometimes even Boruto and Himawari.

At Christmas, the Uchiha, Uzumaki, and Yamanaka held up their tradition of having Christmas together. It was a large estate in the mountains of the Land of Snow and where they spent every Christmas for the last ten years.

"Oba-chan, Oji-chan!" Hikari and Hikaru exclaimed as Sasuke and Sakura came into the living room together. They both rushed over to them and hugged them, Sakura and Sasuke laughing at their energetic greeting.

"Geez, be careful," Sarada whined as she got up. "You're going to knock them over one day if you keep running into them like that."

"Sorry," they said in unison.

"It's fine," Sakura laughed as she rubbed her grandson's head. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Sarada answered as she kissed her mother's cheek before kissing her father's cheek. "How are you, Papa?"

"I can't complain," Sasuke answered as he rubbed Hikari's head.

Sarada pursed her lips together before glancing at her mother.

"Don't look at your mother like that," Sasuke scolded as he patted Hikari's back before she let go of him. "I really am fine, Sarada. You don't have to worry about me."

"Oh, you are here," Naruto said as he came into the living room. He tried his hand on the towel he carried and put it over his shoulder before hugging Sakura and then Sasuke. "How was the trip?"

"It felt longer than usual but not unbearable," Sakura admitted. "Where's Hinata?"

"In the kitchen helping Inori make cookies," Naruto answered and watched as Sakura went into the kitchen. He looked at Sasuke. "You blind yet?"

"Not yet," Sasuke answered casually.

They laughed but stopped when Sarada folded her arms across her chest and glared at the two of them. They apologized before she went back into the living room and continued to help decorate the Christmas tree.

"She's just as terrifying as her mother, if not more," Sasuke commented.

Naruto nodded in agreement. "You thirsty?"

"Yeah," Sasuke admitted.

"C'mon, I'll make you some tea," Naruto said and laughed as Sasuke's annoyed face. "Scotch?"

"Now you're talking," Sasuke approved as he followed Naruto into the kitchen.

"Uncle Sasuke," Himawari chimed.

"Oh, Himawari." Sasuke hugged Himawari before holding her at arm's length. "Had I not known any better I would've thought you were Hinata."

Himawari giggled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Was it supposed to be taken any other way?" Hinata questioned.

"Of course not," Himawari sang as she skipped over to her mother and hugged her from behind.

Hinata rolled her eyes while Himawari giggled.

Just then, two sets of black-haired twins - three boys and a girl - came dashing through the kitchen, all of them chasing one another. They were yelling at one another, the girl in front clearly in possession of something the other three wanted.

"Hey!" Sakura shouted and they all immediately froze in place. She leaned against the kitchen island and watched them all line up side by side with their hands behind their backs like well-trained soldiers. "Now, I know we have a rule about running indoors, don't we?"

"Yes, Oba-chan," they all sang together.

"I thought so." She smiled at her grandchildren. "If you're going to run around, at least do it outside in the snow."

They all grinned at one another.

"Satori! Satoshi!" Sakura called to her sons as the two sets of twins ran out the kitchen. "Make sure they're buddled up before they go outside. And go outside with them, I don't want any of them getting hurt."

"Yes ma'am," Satori and Satoshi called in unison from the next room.

The noise of Christmas didn't compare to Thursday night dinners. With adults to infants, all gathered in the same house, it always made for eventful family gatherings. The kids who were old enough held a talent show for their parents and grandparents. And, some of the adults took part in the show as well. Dinner was chaotic, yet routine and manageable.

They sat around and watched movies some nights while other nights, they all huddled together on the back porch and roasted marshmallows over the firepit. In the late mornings and early afternoons, the children would have snow building competitions followed by snowball fights. By five, they were all taking naps together in front of the fireplace while the adults and elders laughed and drank together in the next room.

Christmas came and when the children ran into their parents' room, they found their beds empty. Together, they all raced down into the living room and found that they were all already awake and chatting with one another with mugs in their hands and still in their PJs per tradition.

Gifts were exchanged and the children celebrated their new toys. The adults exchanged gag gifts that left some of them in stitches and the children confused as to why Sasuke was laughing so hard at Sai's gift to Naruto that consisted of the Kama Sutra.

"I will definitely be using this," Naruto said proudly which caused Boruto to bury his face in his hands and have Himawari cover her ears.

And it was like this for a few more years. The kids got older as did the adults and the elders.

And Naruto and Hinata continued going on their trips to the hot springs every year well into their eighties. As they got older, they ventured closer and closer to home until they didn't travel much anymore. Their grandchildren had children and their family grew bigger and bigger each passing year.

Naruto and Hinata had their fiftieth anniversary and their seventieth, just as they promised to one another.

Their family gathered that afternoon and held an intimate gathering. Naruto and Hinata smiled the entire time, the two of them taking pictures of their great-grandchildren and great-great-grandchildren. They laughed as their family shared stories and enjoyed each other's company.

Towards the end of the night, Naruto stood up at the head of the table and smiled at his family.

"Seventy-five years. Thinking about it, it doesn't seem like a whole lot of time but standing here and seeing all of you here, lets me know that that isn't true. Seventy-five years ago, Hinata and I married and now here we are with our children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren, and even great-great grandchildren. And if I'm being honest, I'm glad a lot of you have my whisker marks."

They laughed and grinned at one another.

Hinata stood and linked her arm with Naruto's. "You have no idea how much joy fills our hearts as we stand here and look at all of you. Naruto-kun and I couldn't have dreamed of being able to call all of you our family, our blood. But, we're glad that we can."

"We love you Oba-chan!" Hikaru called and their family shouted their love to two of them.

Naruto and Hinata smiled at one another. Naruto planted a kiss on her forehead before smiling at her as he always did. "I love you."

"I love you more," she cooed.

"I love you most," he responded.

They both passed the next day.

"Okaa-chan and Otou-san," Boruto, now in his seventies and a great-grandfather himself, breathed as he stood there at the podium, "they always promised one another that they would make it to seventy-five years."

Children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren, and great-great-grandchildren all sat together, all of them sadden by the passing of the matriarch and progenitor of their family.

"They lived good, full lives," Boruto continued. "Every day they spent together was filled with smiles and happiness. And I remember, right after we found out Okaa-chan passed, Otou-san didn't even cry. He looked at me and said, 'Your mother is waiting for me.' He said there was no point in him crying because the two of them weren't leaving the other behind. He said the Red String of Fate tied them together and that they'd meet again in their next life. And not even a whole twenty-four hours later, he went to join her."

He was crying now. "I hope, and I pray, that Okaa-chan and Otou-san found one another in the next life because a love like there's was timeless."

 **To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Sun & The Moon: Chapter 8 – "Have we met before?"**

The last thing she wanted to do was go on a blind date. She hadn't wanted to date since the overdramatic, infamous, and notorious debacle that was her last relationship but, there she was standing in the center of Senju Park waiting for her date to show up. She had been forced to wear a tiered, frilly, black skirt paired with a white blouse and black jacket. She wore a navy-blue belt around her waist that matched with the navy-blue thigh high socks she wore. She wore a pair of black boots that stopped at her knees. Her navy-blue hair was down and hanging over her right shoulder in a fury of curls. She was even wearing earrings, a necklace, and a bracelet. The only thing she had picked out for her outfit was the camera that hung off her shoulder.

She wasn't exactly comfortable, but she sucked it up. Her best friend had picked out the outfit and was a beacon of excitement when she wore it for the first time. So, she couldn't take it off and she couldn't turn down the date either.

He wasn't exactly against having a blind date, but he had to admit he wasn't thrilled about it either. His last girlfriend had been the epitome of a drama queen with insecurity issues to boot. The break up had left him with slashed tires and clothes doused in gasoline and serving as kindling for an impromptu bonfire. He wore a pair of stylishly ripped jeans paired with a white v-neck t-shirt and black and orange plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wore orange converse with black laces. Hanging around his neck was a blue stone necklace that hung on a black leather strap and his blonde hair was freshly trimmed.

He glanced down at his watch. He was early but that was only because his best friend forced him to show up early. The only problem was that his best friend neglected to tell him what his date looked like. All he had was her number and they had texted one another that they were on their way to the fountain, but his phone died halfway through his train ride and he had left his portable charger at home. And it wasn't exactly easy to pick out a blind date when there were dozens of other guys and girls meeting other guys and girls.

She called him again, his phone going straight to voicemail. She let out a heavy sigh and took a seat on the edge of the fountain, the mist blowing off the water providing some sense of relief for her irritation. They had texted one another earlier but he had suddenly stopped responding after he boarded the train. Her best friend had neglected to tell her what her date looked like so she was stuck scanning the crowd of young people who had also decided to use Senju Park's center as their meeting spot. And it didn't help that it was a beautiful day and that the fountain was crawling with people.

She looked down at her camera. She brought it around to her front and switched it on. She held it up to her eye and peered through the window. She zoomed in on a street performer not too far from her and adjusted the focus before snapping a picture. She calmed down a bit. If she had been stood up, she wasn't going to waste a beautiful day like today. She peered around before finding her next subject and snapping a photo.

He was in the middle of searching his messenger bag when he heard a camera shutter. He looked up and saw her standing across the way with her camera aimed at him. He blinked a few times at the stranger who suddenly took his picture. Her camera shutter went off again. Then one more time when he tilted his head to the side. He decided to give her a smile and the camera shutter went off again.

She brought her camera down and he saw her face. His heart pounded against his chest as he saw his mystery photographer's face. Her navy-blue hair was long and silky and hung gracefully over her shoulder. She had lavender colored eyes with nicely shaped lips. He noticed the slight pink blush on her cheeks. He thought she was cute.

She had spotted him when she brought her camera around to see what else she could snap a picture of. He'd been rummaging through his bag when she took a picture. She hadn't realized she'd done it until he looked at her. That's when she blushed and felt her heart begin beating against her chest. Some part of her told her just to look away and take a picture of something else but she ended up taking a few more pictures of him. His blond hair was neat and his blue eyes seemed to be brighter than that of the day's clear sky. And he was the only one in the park with whisker markings on his cheeks. She thought he was cute.

They looked at one another for a moment before he got up. She wasn't sure what to do and tried to think of all her potential escape routes. She dwelled too long on the idea of escaping.

"Hi," he greeted her.

"Hi," she greeted in return.

He scratched his cheek. "I'm sorry, this is going to sound a bit weird but, have we met before?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so?"

"Oh."

It was awkward.

She looked down at her camera. "Um," she looked back at him, "sorry?"

"Ah, don't be." He scratched the back of his head with a bit of a nervous laugh. "I just came over to see if the pictures were any good. I'm not the most photogenic person in the world if you hadn't already noticed."

"Are you kidding me?" She suddenly perked up. "You're one of the most photogenic people I've met. I actually took that first picture of you without even realizing it."

"You think so?" he asked. "That's a relief to hear then."

"A relief?" she repeated.

"I'm studying to become an actor and model," he told her.

She lit up. "Really? I want to be a photographer and director."

"Really? That's lucky," he admitted. "Are you a student around here?"

She nodded. "I go to Konoha Arts Academy. I'm a freshman."

"I'm a junior," he stated with a grin.

She blushed. He noticed. He blushed too.

"So," he scratched his cheek, "what are you doing out here?"

She opened her mouth but pursed her lips together. She looked down at her camera and then proceeded to be casual. "I figured I might as well come out and take some pictures in the city since it's such a nice day out. What about you?"

He let out a nervous laugh again before clearing his throat. "Well, I figured I would use today to get away from the campus and breathe a bit."

It was awkward again.

"So," he spoke first, "if you're just going around taking photos, do you mind if I tag along?"

"You want to tag along?"

"Well," he shrugged, "yeah. You said so yourself, it's a beautiful day out and I'm photogenic so why don't we take advantage of the day? You could use me in some of your shots and potentially throw them in a portfolio and I get some shots out of it too."

She was beginning to get excited again. "You're okay with that?"

He blushed at the sight of her excited face. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away. "Why not?"

She cheered. Then she blushed and cleared her throat.

"Let's go then," she urged before walking ahead of him. She figured that whoever she was supposed to meet would contact her eventually. Things happen and she couldn't be mad because she was going to spend her day taking pictures with the blonde stranger from the park.

He followed her. He figured that whoever he was supposed to meet would give him an earful for being so careless with his phone and letting it die. He was sure she wouldn't hang around the fountain all day and had probably left already.

She took dozens of pictures. Many of them were candid shots of her newfound friend. She admired his ability to strike up conversations with complete strangers. It was a talent she had yet to master and it was the reason she specialized in candid photography. She noticed how he smiled in most of them.

One photo, he had knelt down to tie his shoelace when a dog came up to him and started licking his face. He was caught off guard a bit but laughed and scratched the dog's ears. The owner was flustered and embarrassed but he quickly reassured her and calmed her down.

Another photo was of him playing soccer with a group of kids. Their ball had rolled onto the walkway and he stopped it with his foot. He had rolled the ball onto his foot and started bouncing it; all the kids rushed over at the sight. He performed a trick and they dragged him over to play soccer with them.

She sat on a bench and watched. She laughed as he seemed to switch teams after every goal. He got confused part way through and the game eventually turned into sixteen against one. He surrendered and congratulated his temporary enemies on their win.

"You're really good with people," she muttered as they walked alongside one another.

"You think so?" He looked at her and saw she was scrolling through the photos. He saw that a majority of them were of him. He eyed her for a moment before stepping in front of her. "Can I see that?"

"Ah, mm." She nodded and handed him her camera. She watched as he took a few steps back and aimed the camera at her. "What are you doing?"

"Taking your picture," he answered as he adjusted the lens.

"Huh? You don't have to do that," she whined. She fiddled with her fingers and blushed a brighter pink than she had all afternoon. "I'm really not all that great in front of a camera. I don't even look all that great in a lot of the photos that I take."

He took her photo. He brought up the gallery and smiled at the picture. "Beautiful."

She turned red. He turned pink. He handed her camera back.

"I-I mean," he stumbled. He cleared his throat and wore a nervous grin. "I'm kind of hungry. Do you want to get something to eat?"

She nodded. They went to the nearest diner. They sat together in a booth and as soon as their menus came, they buried their noses in them.

"Are you from Konoha?" he asked after they placed their orders and their waitress took their menus.

She nodded. "I'm from the Third Ward."

"I'm from the Seventh," he answered. "What high school did you go to?"

"Konoha City Academy," she answered.

He whistled. "You went there? They're really strict there, aren't they? And they're really tough too."

She wore a bit of a nervous smile. "Yeah. It was a lot to handle, but I managed to survive somehow."

"Well, congratulations on surviving Konoha City Academy," he congratulated her. "I, on the other hand, went to Konoha High School which is the complete opposite of Konoha City Academy."

"I don't know," she said. "They come in second behind KCA."

"True," he muttered. "I guess we weren't as strict, but they were definitely hard on us. I suppose with the added encouraged extracurriculars and more relax curriculum, we weren't as stressed as you guys were."

She nodded.

They talked about their old high schools. He talked about how he was impossible to deal with and spent a majority of his days in the principal's office. She talked about the long list of activities she was involved in.

"Wait, so let me get this straight." He picked up his milkshake and took a few sips before putting it back down. "You were involved in student council, festival planning committee, film club, photography club, and orchestra. On top of doing figure skating, gymnastics, ballet, competitive ballroom dancing, and competitive violin? Are you even human?"

She let out a nervous laugh. "Yes?"

"That's amazing," he exclaimed. "I can't even begin to imagine how much work you had to put in for all of that. You're like a superhero or something."

She shifted in her seat. She turned red at his compliments. "Thank you."

He grinned. "You're welcome."

When they finished eating, he paid for both of them.

"You don't have to do that," she argued.

"It's fine," he told her as he put his wallet away. "Let's get going. There's still some daylight left so you should be able to get a few more photos in before the day is gone."

She looked outside. The sun was beginning to set and the sky was turning from blue to hues of orange and red. They left.

As they walked along the street, he hadn't noticed how she stopped walking. He stopped and looked back to see her standing in the window of a pastry shop. He stood beside her and saw she was looking at the cinnamon rolls on display. He looked at her and saw the way her eyes shined.

She hadn't noticed she'd stopped to stare at the cinnamon rolls until someone tapped her shoulder. She blinked a few times before looking next to her. He was standing there with a bit of a smile on his face and a pastry box in his hand.

"Here." He held it out.

"What's this?" She took the box. She opened it and her eyes widen at the sight of three cinnamon rolls inside. She looked up at him. "Um..."

"It looked like you really wanted one," he confessed with a shrug. "It's getting kind of late so let's head towards the station? I'm sure there are plenty of places you can take pictures of there."

She nodded. When they made it to the station, she snapped a few more candid shots of the blond stranger from the park. As they sat next to one another on the train, she scrolled through the photo she'd taken.

"You're really good," he complimented.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Say, why do you want to be a director? I can see you're passionate about photography but what about directing interest you?"

She thought for a moment. "Well, I've always liked movies and I'm too shy to act so I figured that if I wanted to get involved, I'd become a director."

"Sounds fair," he chuckled.

She smiled. "What about? Why do you want to be an actor and model?"

"Well," he began, "just like you, I've always loved movies. I've always admired what they can do when it comes to enveloping themselves into these characters they're supposed to play and delivering phenomenal performances. I want to be able to do that. And modeling because I'm photogenic."

"Sounds fair," she giggled.

"So, what were you really doing in the park today?" he asked as they heard the announcement for their stop.

She sighed. She looked back at her camera. "I was supposed to go on a date today but I got stood up."

"What a coincidence so did I," he confessed. "I guess the day didn't end in a total disaster."

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"Well," the train stopped, "I got to hang out with you instead."

She turned red. He turned pinked and grinned. Without saying a word, she got up and forced her way through the crowd and off the train. He blinked a few times confused and quickly hopped off the train before the doors closed.

He looked around and saw her hurrying towards the stairs. He forced his way through the crowd until he reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Wait!"

She stopped but wouldn't look at him.

He smiled. "I realized that we hung out most of the afternoon but I never got your name."

"Hyuuga Hinata." She bowed at a ninety-degree angle.

"Huh?"

She looked at him. "What?"

"Hyuuga Hinata?" he repeated. "Is your roommate Haruno Sakura?"

She blinked a few times. "How did you know that?"

He let out an awkward laugh and introduced himself, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"Ah, you're the one I was supposed to go on a date with today," she said.

"And I you," he said.

They looked at one another before laughing together. They laughed into they were in tears and it was a few minutes before they began to settle down.

He wiped a tear away and grinned at her. "I guess things worked out in the end."

"Looks like it," she agreed.

"Come on," he nodded towards the stairs, "let me walk you back to your dorm."

"Sure."

They headed down the steps.

"Say, are you sure we hadn't met before?" Naruto asked.

"You know, I'm starting to get the feeling we've met before too," she confessed.

 **The End**

 **Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed this short! I had a lot of fun writing it and I'm glad I was able to keep up with the deadlines I set for myself. With the support and love I've received for this story, I'm considering doing a fuller and developed version of this with less time jumps, more chapters, and broader focus to include all the characters. As always, thank you for reading! Happy NaruHina Fluffy Day! Week? Week! Don't forget to check out **The Konoha Life** , **Opposites Attract** , **Exorcist** , and my latest project: **Cradle**.

 **P.S.** : Also, I apologize for that original post! I don't know how the story got mixed up like that. The editing software I wrote the story in, exported it into the out of order mess that got posted first!


End file.
